He's Back and He's Sorry
by TigerLily88
Summary: Sequel to Duel to the Death.  After hearing that his mom has passed away, Ryan Evans heads back to Albuquerque where he'll have to confront everything he has been trying to run from.  Will his old friends accept him again and forgive him?
1. Where Are They Now?

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical, High School Musical 2 or Holy Redeemer Lutheran Church.**

_**A/N:**__ I'm sorry that the sequel is just coming out now. I wanted to get it out sooner, but I got distracted with getting ready for school, starting school, and doing homework. I'm going to try to continue to post one chapter a week like I've done in the past, but with all I have going on this semester, I may not be able to stick to that schedule. Also, I want to let you know that since the I wrote the prequel to this before HSM2, there may be some things in this story that don't follow the second movie. Now: to the story!_

**Chapter 1: Where Are They Now?**

Ryan Evans, currently known as Ethan Rodgers, was sitting in his cabin looking through his eleventh grade yearbook. He was currently living in Canada. His closest neighbors were five miles away. He introduced himself as Ethan Rodgers because he couldn't risk using his real name and being found. Looking at the pictures of all his old friends, Ryan couldn't help but wonder what they were all up to now. After all, it had been about five years since he had seen them or heard from any of them.

Letting out a depressed sigh, Ryan closed the yearbook and set it down on the coffee table. He headed over to his computer and signed in to browse online. The first thing he did, like always, was check the news. He was skimming the headlines when one caught his eyes. It read: "Wife of Business Mogul, Vance Evans, Died Yesterday." Tears immediately appeared in Ryan's eyes as he read the headline. He clicked on it to read more.

_"Emily Evans, wife of wealthy businessman, Vance Evans, died yesterday. The cause of death is still unknown, but those who knew her best say the cause was a broken heart. When their son, Ryan Evans, ran away five years ago, Mrs. Evans suffered mentally. She never recovered from the loss of her only son. It is unknown where Ryan is, or if he is alive. Mrs. Evans is survived by husband, Vance, and daughter, Sharpay. A service will be held Friday at 11:00 AM at Holy Redeemer Lutheran Church in Albuquerque, New Mexico."_

Ryan now had tears flowing freely from his eyes. His mom had died, and he felt responsible for it. In his emotional state, Ryan found himself booking a ticket for a flight to Albuquerque. He then turned off his computer to begin packing. When he was done, he fell asleep, heart broken.

Ryan woke the next morning and prepared for his flight that was leaving in three hours. He needed to be at the airport soon.

_Meanwhile, back in Albuquerque_

Troy sat down at the kitchen table with the paper in his hand. Gabriella, his wife of about two months, was cooking up something that smelled delicious. Troy took out the Sports section and began reading.

When Gabriella finished cooking, she placed two pancakes and scrambled eggs on a plate for Troy, then put the same amount on her plate. She set the plate in front of Troy who momentarily took his eyes off the paper to give his wife a "thank you" smile. She returned with a "your welcome" smile. Troy then went back to the sports page. Gabriella sat down and took out the Local section from the paper.

Just looking over the headlines, Gabriella felt herself frown at some of the unfortunate things that were happening in town. She then internally told herself to skim the obituaries to see if any neighbors she knew had passed. "Oh no," she breathed when she ran across one in particular.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Mrs. Evans…she died yesterday." She answered, tears in her eyes.

"Mrs. Evans...you mean Sharpay's mom?" Gabriella nodded in response to this question. "The poor Evans family," Troy said now sad.

"We should go over and see how Sharpay and her dad are doing."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'Why'? She's are friend Troy." Her voice rose slightly.

"I'm sorry, calm down. I just meant that we haven't seen her in years. Why would we go now?"

"Because, Troy, she could probably use a friend right now. Get ready because we are going over there later."

They finished eating and got ready to head over.

"Hey, Taylor, did you see the paper today?"

"No, you took it away from me and wouldn't let me have it. Remember, Chad?"

"Oh, yeah…well, I was reading the obituaries and apparently Mrs. Evans, Sharpay's mom, died yesterday."

"Oh, my gosh…poor Sharpay."

"I know, I want to do something, but I don't know what." He said, sitting on the couch next to his fiancé.

"We could send some flowers. Jeez, that seems so lame, but it's all I can think of to do."

"It sounds right, though. Don't a lot people send flowers as a condolence to the grieving family?"

"Yeah, but she's our friend. I feel like we should do more."

"We haven't seen or talked to her in years. I think flowers will work."

"I guess your right." Taylor sat in Chad's arms for a moment before she said, "Who's going to tell Zeke?" She looked up towards the stairs where Zeke's room was located.

"Let's do it together?" Chad asked.

"Okay, we'll tell him when he wakes up."

"Jason," Kelsi called as she walked into their house. They two were engaged.

"What's up, babe?" he asked as she entered the living room where he was watching a basketball game.

"When I was at the store today, some ladies were talking. Apparently, Mrs. Evans died yesterday." She cuddled up next to him, feeling bad for her friend.

"That sucks…who's Mrs. Evans?"

"Mrs. Evans is Sharpay's mom, Jason." Sometimes his clueless-ness was endearing to Kelsi, but right now it frustrated her.

"Oh, Sharpay Evans…that's the Sharpay that went to high school with us, right?"

"Do you know any other Sharpay?" she asked a bit out of anger.

"I don't think so."

"You don't Jason."

"Okay, if you say so," he agreed while kissing her forehead.

"What should we do to let her know we're thinking of her?"

"Do you know when the service is?" asked Jason smartly, but Kelsi raised her voice.

"No, I don't know when the service is. Jeez, Jason, sometimes you can be the densest person I know!"

"I'm sorry. I was just going to say we could go to the service if you knew when and where it is. I'm sorry, it was a stupid suggestion." Jason looked a bit down-hearted.

"No, I'm sorry, Jason. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm just upset. That is actually a great idea. I'm going to find out when the service is, then, we can pay our respects in person. Sometimes, you're a genius," Kelsi smiled at Jason, who smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They both leaned in for a kiss.

_**A/N:**__ I hope you all found this to be a good introduction chapter. Notice, no one mentioned Ryan when talking about how they felt bad f or Sharpay. Also, __I am working on a one-shot that I could use a bit of help with. If you notice, I try not to describe what my characters are wearing. However, with this story, it's essential. So if anyone out there could help me describe what Sharpay and Ryan wear during this scene of HSM, I would be very grateful. I'd credit you as a co-author, of course. So the outfits I need help describing are the ones Ryan and Sharpay wear when they overhear Troy and Gabriella practicing "Breaking Free" and Sharpay devises the plan to keep them away from callbacks. Thank you all!!!!_


	2. Life After Ryan

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical, High School Musical 2 or any of the universities/college.**

_**A/N:**__First off, this chapter may seem short, but it's over 1000 words long, so it's not. Second, a part of this story might be boring, but I felt it was necessary if the rest of the story is going to make sense. I could be wrong. I researched everything, so it should be pretty accurate. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I hope it doesn't get __**too**__ boring._

**Chapter 2: Life After Ryan**

Sharpay Evans had been locked in her room since the day her mom died. That had been Sunday; it was now Thursday. She hadn't eaten in those four days. She told everyone who tried to get her to eat that she didn't have an appetite. The same thing had happened after Ryan had run away, but she didn't want to think about him now. It would just make her cry harder for her mom.

Sharpay told herself she no longer cared about her twin brother. She knew he was alive. Being his twin, she could sense it, but she was angry with him. If he hadn't run away, her mom probably never would have suffered mentally. Her mother's heart never would have broken into a million pieces, and she never would've died. Sharpay blamed everything on her missing twin. She hoped to never see him again.

Mr. Evans sat in his home office calling the list of numbers in front of him. He was confirming everything for the next day: the day of his wife's funeral. He hadn't let himself cry. He never cried. When Ryan had run away, he threw himself into his work. He never tried to make time for his wife or his daughter. Now his wife was gone, too, so he decided he needed to keep busy. Preparing the funeral was his way of doing that until he could go back to work. He had heard that Sharpay was locked in her room, not eating, but Mr. Evans couldn't be bothered with this. In reality, he couldn't handle the sadness; another reason why he liked his work so much better.

Unlike Sharpay, who was the only one who thought Ryan was alive, Mr. Evans thought Ryan had died. He didn't think his boy was strong enough to take care of himself in the real world. However, like Sharpay, Mr. Evans also blamed Ryan for everything: for his wife's mental illness, for her heartbreak, and for her death. Ryan was blamed so much that Sharpay and Mr. Evans decided to take down all pictures of him from the walls of the Evans Estate and Lava Springs Country Club.

Before she became sick from the loss of her son, Mrs. Evans was a well respected woman. She had been a well-known model when she met her husband. The two were married and Mrs. Evans continued her modeling career for a while. She quit when she discovered she was pregnant. After the twins were born, she discovered she had quite a bit of free time. She began to study a topic she found fascinating, although not many knew what this topic was. She loved studying the Civil War in American History, especially the life of Mary Todd Lincoln.

Throughout the time she suffered from her mental illness, she would sit in the corner of her room, in a rocking chair, mumbling about the sons and the husband she had lost. She would say things like, "My poor Eddie. He died when he was only four years old, and my baby, Willie, died when he was twelve!" She would also say, "My husband died shortly after the war ended. It was April 14, 1865. He was shot while sitting right next to me!" After her historical rants, she burst into tears until she cried herself to sleep.

Because her dad had thrown himself into work, Sharpay was forced to care for her mother. Even if the Evans family could hire all the help in the world, she felt it was her responsibility to help her mother. At first, she would talk to her friends in school, hang out with them outside of school, but that soon changed. As her mother got worse, Sharpay increasingly cancelled plans with her friends. She started staying home from school. Her absences increased until she just dropped out. However, she was not the only one to blame.

Troy, Gabriella, and the rest of the group didn't try hard to keep in touch with their friend. They continued on with their lives, almost forgetting about Sharpay. The gradual loss of contact with her is the reason for this. Because of it, they simply figured they'd see her "next time." They all graduated from High School without Sharpay, and continued on to college where the thought of Sharpay was almost a distant memory.

Most of the group headed to California for school. Troy was given a full ride scholarship to San Jose State University for basketball, and Chad received a semester scholarship to a small, private university for baseball. Jason opted to go to a Junior College in Albuquerque and later transferred to the University of Southern California. Zeke attended the University of New Mexico.

Gabriella and Taylor had a variety of schools to choose from, but they both chose Stanford because it was a great school, and it had the added benefit of being nearer to their boyfriends than other schools. Kelsi spent the most time searching for schools in California with the best music programs. She applied to several of them and got into a few good ones. She settled on going to the University of the Pacific for its small class sizes and low teacher to student ratio. Coincidently, that was also the school Chad attended. Martha was the only one who opted to go to the opposite coast to attend New York University.

The group had a variety of majors as well. Troy majored in business with a concentration in advertising. Chad, after much searching, decided to join the School of Education to become a teacher; concentrating in physical education. Jason went to USC to major in Cinematic Arts since he was hoping to be a director. Zeke also majored in business, but unlike Troy, it was business administration. At Stanford, Taylor was in the School of Medicine with the intention of going into the research of human cells, but she moved back to New Mexico with Chad after undergraduate graduation. She would be starting school again soon. Gabriella attended the School of Education and concentrated in science. Kelsi majored in piano performance, and Martha majored in dance with the intention of teaching.

Now that they were all back in Albuquerque, plans were quickly developing. Gabriella and Chad already had teaching jobs at the same school. Gabriella would be teaching second grade, and Chad would be teaching fifth. Jason, Zeke, and Troy were hoping to combine their talents, while perhaps including Martha and Kelsi. With so much going on in their lives, it was easy for them to just barely remember Sharpay.

Unfortunately, when they remembered Sharpay, they would always remember Ryan. They all knew what happened to the Evans family after Ryan had left, and they, too, blamed Ryan for the families troubles. They also never forgave Ryan for the way he had scared Troy and Gabriella the day he had run away.

They didn't believe Ryan was still alive. Partly for the same reason Mr. Evans felt that way, because he wasn't strong enough to survive on his own, and partly because of wishful thinking.

Now that they all knew what had happened to Mrs. Evans, it was only a matter of time before the past caught up with them all. They would soon be forced to face it, and hopefully make amends.

_**A/N:**__ Congratulations on reading the entire chapter. Was I right when I said it might be boring? I'm sorry. I just wanted to set up the relationships for later chapters. Now that I've apologized, I'd like to know if anyone is familiar with depression including medications: what it's like taking them, and what it takes/what it's like stopping the medication. I would like to incorporate this into my story, but if no one knows, I'll figure out a way around it. Thanks!!!!_


	3. When and Where Is the Funeral?

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical, High School Musical 2, or Finding Nemo.**

**A/N:**_ I hope this chapter isn't boring either, but I promise the next chapter will have the funeral. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3: When and Where Is the Funeral?**

Troy and Gabriella never made it to the Evan's residence the day they heard the news of Mrs. Evans death. Instead, they resolved to see Sharpay today, the day before the funeral. Gabriella nervously rang the doorbell, and they both waited patiently for someone to answer the door.

"Good morning. How may I help you?"

"Good morning. We're old friends of Sharpay's, and we came to see how she's doing," Gabriella answered still nervous.

"Name?" the butler inquired.

"Troy and Gabriella Bolton," Troy answered this time.

"Wait here for a moment." He went inside and closed the door. Troy and Gabriella were left slightly confused on the porch.

The butler walked upstairs to Sharpay's room and knocked lightly on her door. "Go away," was Sharpay's reply.

"Miss Evans, Troy and Gabriella Bolton are at the front door. They wish to see you."

Sharpay was surprised they were here to see her, but she didn't want to see anybody. "Tell them to go away! I want to be alone!"

She heard the butler sight, "As you wish Miss Evans." He then went back downstairs.

"What do you think is taking so long?" Gabriella was asking Troy as the door opened.

"I'm sorry. Miss Evans does not want to see anyone today."

"What…but we're her friends," cried Gabriella.

"I'm sorry. Those are her wishes."

"Well, when can we see her?" Gabriella inquired.

"Mrs. Evans funeral is tomorrow morning at eleven-o-clock. It will be held at the Holy Redeemer Lutheran Church. I'm sure she could use your support tomorrow."

"Thank you," said Troy. "Come on, Gabriella. We can see Sharpay tomorrow."

"Thank you," she said towards the butler. He nodded his head in response before closing the door again. "I hope Sharpay is okay," Gabriella wondered as Troy led her back to their car.

"I hope so, too, Gabriella."

Taylor walked into a local florist shop taking a look at the different floral arrangements. "Can I help you?" asked the clerk.

"Actually, yes," she said as she approached the counter. "My friend's mother died recently. My fiancé and I decided sending flowers would be best, but I have no clue what an appropriate arrangement would be for this situation."

"I'm sorry to hear about your friend's mother. Unfortunately, we often have people come in for funeral arrangements. Here's a book. Why don't you look through the arrangements and let me know which you like best."

"Thank you," she smiled at the attendant. She took some time to look through the different flowers before she finally settled on one. "Excuse me? I think I'll order this one," she said pointing to the arrangement.

"Good choice," he said as he started filling out an order form. It was a heart shaped arrangement with white mums and red carnations through the center representing a broken heart. "Where would you like it sent?" the clerk asked, bringing Taylor out of her thoughts.

"I'm not sure. What do you think is best?"

"You can send it to the funeral home if there's going to be a service, or you can send it directly to your friend's home."

"Do you know what the appropriate etiquette is?"

"Either way is acceptable."

Taylor thought for a moment when she realized, "I actually don't know if or where the service is. You might as well send it to her house." She gave him the address.

"Who are the flowers to?"

"Sharpay Evans," she answered looking up temporarily from the card she was writing.

"Sharpay Evans is your friend?"

"Yeah," she handed the card over.

"The service is tomorrow." He gave her the rest of the details.

"Thank you," she said to the clerk for the funeral details and the help with the flowers.

"No problem, Miss." They smiled at each other as Taylor walked out of the shop.

"Kelsi," Jason yelled running down the stairs when he heard her come in. "I just thought of something brilliant for my first movie! Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course, Jason, just let me get comfortable first," she said as she took off her coat and put down her purse.

"Hurry," Jason was bouncing from excitement.

Kelsi walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Okay, so there are these two whales, who speak Whale, you know, like in Finding Nemo." Jason was pacing around the living room, gesturing like crazy from his excitement. "Anyway, they want to speak another language, so they go see the Guru Grey Whale for help. He turns them into humans, so they have to learn how to walk, speak English, and live like humans." He stopped to face Kelsi. "What do you think? It's winner, right?"

Kelsi bit her lip, trying to think of the best way to tell her fiancé that the idea was horrible. "I think…umm…I think it's a good start, but you should work on it."

Jason flopped on the couch, sulking. "You don't like it, do you?"

"It's not that I don't like it. It's that I'm not sure that's the best first movie for you. Keep working on it. I'm sure you'll think of something soon." She kissed him on the cheek and got up to go into the kitchen. He remained on the couch, still sulking.

Jason saw the remote stuck in-between the cushion and the arm of the sofa, so he pulled it out and turned on the TV. He came upon the news, where a report was on about Mrs. Evans. "Hey, Kelsi," Jason called.

"Yeah, Jason?" she replied from the kitchen.

"Mrs. Evans is on the news if you're interested." Kelsi immediately returned to the sofa to watch the report.

The reported had just finished by stating when and where the funeral was being held. "We're going to that tomorrow, okay, Jason?"

"I'll be ready." With that, Kelsi went back to the kitchen to finish what she was doing, and Jason went back to channel surfing.

Zeke had been locked in his room since Chad and Taylor told them about Mrs. Evans. He had been reminiscing about his time with Sharpay, looking through photo albums, yearbooks, and anything else that reminded him of her. Even though it seemed he had forgotten about her like the rest of his friends, truth was he could never forget about her. He was hoping she was doing okay when there was a knock on his door. He shoved the things under the bed while calling, "who is it?"

"It's Taylor."

He jumped on his bed and lay back against the pillows. "Come in."

She opened the door and walked towards his bed, sitting on the corner. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Sharpay."

"Well, how would you feel if we went to Mrs. Evans's funeral tomorrow? Chad and I are going to lend Sharpay our support in person."

"That sounds like the right thing to do. Count me in."

"Okay, the service is tomorrow at eleven, so be ready to go," she said getting up. She shut the door as she left. Zeke jumped off his bed and pulled his stuff back out to continue reminiscing.

Ryan sat down on the bed in his run down motel room. He had been back in Albuquerque for a few days. He had seen several of his friends around town, but none of them noticed him. "_My disguise must have been good,_" he thought. He saw Kelsi in the supermarket, Taylor as she entered the floral shop while Chad waited in the car, and Troy and Gabriella at the gas station.

He hoped his disguise would also work at his mother's funeral, but something told him he wouldn't be that lucky. Still, he felt he needed to be there, even though he was scared of confronting his past. Something inside him he had to do it eventually, so why not do it sooner rather than later.

**A/N:**_ I'm sorry if this was another boring chapter. Next chapter will be the funeral, and hopefully some drama will begin. It should begin, but I never know the road my writing will take to reach its final destination. I'll try to update before the end of next week._


	4. The Funeral

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical High School Musical 2, or Charmed.**

**A/N:**_** Sorry I didn't update last week, but I got busy with school. I also went home for a three day weekend where I didn't get the chance to use our family computer, which is the only one that is connected to the internet. I'm going to try to post another chapter this weekend to make up for it, but I'm also working on a history term paper. Again, I'm sorry for not updating last week. Enjoy the chapter!!!!**_

**Chapter 4: The Funeral**

"Are you ready yet, Princess?" asked Mr. Evans as he stood in his daughter's doorway. Sharpay was staring blankly at her vanity mirror as she sat there absently brushing her hair. "Princess, did you hear me?"

Sharpay suddenly turned around, setting the brush down. "I'm not going."  
"What do you mean you're not going?"

"I'm not going to mom's funeral," Sharpay stated with a shaky voice and tears in her eyes.

"You have to go. She was your mother."

"She _**is**_ my mother! If I go to this funeral, it'll be real that she's gone, and I'm not ready to accept that."

Mr. Evans went to hug his daughter, but she pushed him away. He tried again. This time she didn't resist. "Princess, your mom would have wanted you there. You know that."

Sharpay's tears were falling freely now. She nodded her head slightly allowing her father to lead her out to the awaiting cars that would take them to the church.

"What are you wearing, Jason?" signed an exasperated Kelsi.

"You said we were going to church. This is what I always wear to church."

"You can't wear that to church today. It's a funeral. You have to wear mostly black, not the red you have on right now."

"Oh, well, will you help me find something better, Kelsi?"

"Of course!" Kelsi answered before she entered the closet and quickly came back out with an appropriate choice of attire.

"Chad! Zeke! Let's go or we'll be late!"

"Hang on! I'm almost done!" Chad yelled from upstairs.

Taylor mumbled a reply intended for her. "I swear he spends more time on his hair than I do on my own."

"I heard that." Zeke said, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Zeke, why aren't you ready? We have to leave five minutes ago!"

Zeke let out a small chuckle on Taylor's reference to the delayed Chad. "I don't think I should go, Taylor."

"Zeke, I think she'd probably want to see you more than anyone."

"I don't think that. I was her boyfriend, and I just let her go like the rest of the group. I should have made sure we all stayed in contact with her."

"It's not your fault. She slowly stopped hanging out with us."

"I know, but I shouldn't have let her do that. I feel like I abandoned her, so she probably feels that ten times more. I really doubt she would want me there, so I'm not going."

"Well, if you're sure?"

"I am. Thanks for understanding," Zeke said as he gave Taylor a friendly hug.

"Okay, I'm ready," announced Chad while he jumped over the last few steps on the stair case. "You're yelling at me for not having my hair ready, when Zeke isn't even dressed yet!?"

"Let's go Chad," Taylor commanded as she grabbed her purse and dragged Chad out the door by the sleeve of his shirt.

"This is so not fair!" Chad was heard saying as Zeke chuckled and closed the door behind the couple.

"It feels kind of awkward being here," Troy stated as he entered the church with Gabriella.

"I know, but it's the right thing to do." She paused, looking around. "Do you see Sharpay anywhere?"

Troy quickly scanned the room. "No, not yet…let's sit down and wait for her." Gabriella nodded and followed Troy to a pew near the front.

Jason and Chad pulled into the church parking lot at the same time. Once all were out, Taylor said, "So I guess you two heard about Mrs. Evans passing away?"

Jason looked confused. "What do you mean 'passing away'? I thought Mrs. Evans died?"

"I'll explain later, Jason," said Kelsi. "Yes, we heard. We thought it would be best to over our condolences to Sharpay in person."

"So did we," replied Taylor. "We should probably go in. It's almost eleven." The four headed inside.

"Troy?" questioned Chad loud enough for Troy to turn around.

"Hey, I didn't know all of you would be here."

"Well, we heard about Mrs. Evans. We really want to be here for Sharpay." Taylor said as she gave Gabriella a hug.

"You think with as much as we talk, this would have come up," Gabriella responded.

"Well, we haven't really talked this week," stated Kelsi. They all sat in the same pew, and waited for the service to start.

A few minutes before the service began, Sharpay and Mr. Evans walked out from a side door to sit in the front. Sharpay stopped in her tracks when she saw a figure in the back. It was the figure of a person she thought she would never see again. She ran to the figure and wrapped her arms around him, tears falling down her cheeks. Barely audible, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you'd need someone to comfort you, and someone for you to cry on."

"Thanks for coming, Zeke."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else right now, and neither would some other people we know." Sharpay looked at him confused. He pointed to the pew where all of her old friends sat. She looked over at them and cried more. She was happy they were there for her. Zeke led her back to the front of the church, and he sat down next to her so she was sandwiched between her father and himself.

The service was going beautifully when Sharpay was asked to give a eulogy just after her father had stepped down form the podium. She bravely got up and began her speech. As she was delivering her message through a shaking voice, she looked around at the many faces of the people her mother had known. She looked towards the back of the church where a mysterious person in a cloak was listening. The hood of the cloak was covering the stranger's face, but Sharpay felt there was something familiar the person. When she had gotten up that morning, she felt as though something was going to happen, but she figured it was concerning the funeral. Now she wasn't too sure.

When she finished her eulogy, she sat back down as tears silently rolled down her cheeks. A few minutes later, she told her father and Zeke that she had to use the restroom and would be back soon. She got up discretely, and walked out the side door. All eyes were on her as she left, wondering where she had gone. She snuck around to the front of the church where she entered once again. This time no one notice because everyone was facing the front of the church. She crept towards the hooded stranger, and pulled down the hood of the cloak. The stranger quickly turned around when it had been pulled, and Sharpay let out a loud gasp.

The gasp caused everyone to turn and look at the two. Then the whole church gasped seeing who was in the back with Sharpay. Zeke quickly moved to the back where he gave Ryan a quick glare, then led Sharpay back to the front of the church.

The funeral continued just as beautifully as the rest of service. At the end, Sharpay and her father stood near the casket as those who came to pay their respects condoled the grieving family. The old group of friends kept sitting where they were, waiting to talk to Sharpay as group. They weren't saying anything, knowing Ryan was in the back.

When the last person had left, Sharpay and her father walked towards her group of friends. Zeke joined her, once again sandwiching Sharpay. She then angrily spat, "What are you doing back?"

**A/N:**_** I hope that wasn't too terrible a place to leave the chapter. I'll try to get the confrontation chapter up tomorrow night: at least 24 four hours from now. By the way, does anyone know what I took from Charmed? Once again, I'm sorry for the delayed update. Thank you all for reading!!!!**_


	5. Confrontations and Clearing the Air

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical, High School Musical 2, or Charmed.**

**A/N:_ I was going to post this chapter last night, but I think the fanfiction page needed to post it was too busy, therefore, I couldn't. I hope you followed that. Anyway, I promised another chapter this weekend so here it is. Enjoy!!!!_**

**Chapter 5: Confrontations and Clearing the Air**

[Sharpay angrily spat, "What are you doing back?" Ryan was silent, staring at those who he had left behind. "Well…!?" Sharpay demanded even angrier.

Ryan snapped out of his trance. "I'm here to say goodbye to mom."

"You have no right being here!" Sharpay snarled, trying to be strong.

"I think I do," Ryan replied, he himself growing with anger. "She was my mom, too!"

"You've been gone for almost five years, Ryan! You abandoned her! You killed her!" Sharpay yelled through her tears." Zeke wrapped her in his arms, but she pushed him away. "You abandoned me, too! You just left to go to college! You didn't even officially break-up with me, but you left anyway! That's abandonment!" Mr. Evans tried to hug his daughter to comfort her, but he, too, was pushed away. "You were never there for me either! You dove into work and left me to take care of mom by myself! I couldn't even see my friends! I guess it doesn't matter, though, because they abandoned me, too! All I had was mom, and now she has left me, abandoned me, just like all of you did! Just leave me alone! All of you!" With that, Sharpay stormed out of the church to the awaiting car that would take her to the cemetery where her mom was being buried. Mr. Evans followed her out, ignoring his son.

Ryan watched his family walk out before turning to his old friends. "You guys, I'm…"

"I'm a girl," Taylor interrupted, "besides, we don't want to hear what you have to say. Not after what you did." Taylor stomped away with Chad following.

Ryan took a look around at the angry faces of his friends. "I truly am sorry for everything I did."

"It's a little late for apologies," stated Gabriella, who took a hint from Taylor and walked out. This time, everyone else followed, leaving Ryan by himself.

Ryan decided to go the cemetery whether he was wanted there or not. The cloak was long forgotten since he had already been discovered. He stood in the back, a bit away from the crowd to avoid questions from the guests. Tears silently rolled down his cheeks as his mother was lowered into the ground and was covered up.

The crowd dispersed to head to the Evans estate for the wake. The only ones left were the Evans and Sharpay's old friends from High School, supporting her, even if she didn't want them to do so. Sharpay was kneeling next to the fresh pile of dirt, still crying. He father was doing the same next to her. They slowly got up to meet those who were already at the wake. The rest waited for a few minutes, saying their last goodbyes to Mrs. Evans before leaving to the wake as well.

When Ryan was sure they had all left, he approached his mom's grave. "Hey, mom," he began through tears. He kneeled next to the grave just as Sharpay had. He made no move to wipe away, or stop, the tears. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry for running away and breaking your heart. I didn't want to run, but it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. I was young and stupid when I thought that. I know now how wrong I was. Now, I want to make up for my mistakes to everyone, but I have no idea how to do that. Everyone still hates me. You must hate me, too. You died because I broke your heart." Ryan barely got that out due to a large sob erupting from the back of his throat. "I'm really, truly sorry, mom! I wish I could change what I did, but I can't. Right now, I just want to fix everything, but I don't know how to do it! How can I apologize if the one's I need to apologize to won't talk to me? I wish you were here to give me advice, not that I deserve advice from you. I'm sorry for killing you mom." Ryan paused for a moment to make sure he said everything he needed to say. "Rest in peace, mom…I love you." Ryan got up, still crying, and went back to his motel room.

At the wake, Sharpay greeted everyone but her old friends quickly before retreated up to her room. Gabriella noticed, so she pointed it out to the rest of the group. The girls decided to go up to talk to her. Taylor knocked, but there was no answer so she decided to give the knob a try. It was unlocked to the girls quietly crept into the room. Sharpay was crying into a pillow facing away from the door. The girls just crawled onto bed lying next to her and crying with her. She didn't oppose this comfort. When Sharpay had fallen asleep, the girls walked back downstairs.

"What's wrong," Troy spoke for all the guys seeing the girls come down with tear stained cheeks. The wake was long over.

"Nothing, we were just crying with Sharpay," answered Gabriella for the girls as she was wrapped by Troy comforting arms.

"How is she?" asked a worried Zeke.

"We have no idea," spoke Kelsi. "We cried with her until she fell asleep. We never talked."

"She might be more willing when she wakes up," suggested Taylor. "I think we should stay here in case she does want to talk. I mean, if it's okay with Mr. Evans."

"That's fine with me, Taylor. You can all stay here if you'd like. You know where the guest rooms are. Feel free to use them if you'd like. I have to run on an emergency business trip, and I would appreciate someone looking after my Princess." After he saw the group nod in response, he quickly left the house.

"I don't think he should have left," stated Zeke. "Sharpay needs him."

"Unfortunately, that's how Mr. Evans deals with things," observed Gabriella. "He hides in his work." Everyone nodded in agreement.

A few hours later, Sharpay woke up, vaguely remembering having her friends with her. Confused, a bit hungry, she walked downstairs to see her old high school buddies talking quietly in the living room. "Hey, everyone," she greeted.

The girls got up to hug Sharpay. "How are you doing, sweetie?" asked Taylor.

"I think I'm feeling a little better after crying earlier. I mean, I'm even hungry."

"Let me make you something," suggested Zeke. Sharpay gave a small smile, and Zeke raced into the kitchen to prepare a small something for Sharpay.

The girls led Sharpay to the couch, Gabriella on one side, Taylor on the other, and Kelsi nearby as well. "Thanks for earlier," Sharpay spoke.

"That's what we're here for," said Gabriella. "I'm just sorry we weren't here the past few years. I regret that every day." Kelsi and Taylor nodded in agreement.

"Let's not dwell on that. You're here for me now. I think I can forgive you for the past few years if you promise not to do it again."

"Of course we promise," spoke Kelsi for the group. The girls shared a group hug to seal the deal.

"We're sorry, too," said Chad, speaking for all the guys.

"It's okay, just promise what the girls promised, and I'll forgive you."

"We promise," they boys said simultaneously. Sharpay stood up a bit shakily and the boys engulfed her in a hug. She sat back down after being released.

"I'm sorry, too, for everything I did: ditching you all in high school, avoiding you, Gabriella, and Troy when you stopped by the other day, and yelling at you after the funeral."

"None of that is your fault, Sharpay, but if it makes you feel better, we forgive you," said Troy.

"It does make me feel better, thanks."

"Here you are, Sharpay," said Zeke, coming in with a tray of a piping hot something. "I made you chicken soup. I figured you haven't eaten much in a while, so I decided to make you something light. It's easier on your stomach."

"Thanks, Zeke," she said as she blew on the hot soup before swallowing, after which she gave Zeke a smile, letting him know it how yummy it was. It was the first genuine smile she had given in a long time.

**A/N:**_** Alright, I hope you enjoyed this part of the story. The next chapter will focus quite a bit on Ryan. Also, if anyone is interested in helping me translate my stories into Spanish, I would be extremely grateful. I'm kind of fluent in Spanish, but I still have some improvement to do, and translation is one of the areas I have to work on. Thanks for reading!!!!**_


	6. The Dream

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical or High School Musical 2.**

**A/N:**_ If anyone is confused by the format of my chapters, or the information in them, feel free to send me questions. I don't want to have confused readers. Enjoy the chapter!!!!_

**Chapter 6: The Dream**

Ryan took his time walking back to the motel where he was saying. He put the cloak back on to cover his face and the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. As he walking along the streets of Albuquerque, people looked at him, afraid of the mysterious person in the cloak. However, Ryan was too consumed in his own thoughts to notice the frightened people.

From when he had left the cemetery at six, to when he finally returned to the motel at ten, Ryan had been wandering. After many tears, four hours of thinking, and much walking, Ryan still blamed himself for his mother's death, just as everyone else did. As he came to the motel, and let himself into the room, he took off his cloak and rested on the bed. He turned on the television set to find something to watch, but there was no cable and the broadcast stations had fuzzy pictures. He really wasn't in the mood to adjust the antennas, so he turned the television set off.

He lay on his bed, in the dark, trying to sleep, but his brain would not let him. He let his mind go wherever it wanted to go. It took him to his childhood days where he and his sister enjoyed spending time with their parents. It took him back to high school and reminded him of all the friends he had then. Then it took him to the competition for Gabriella's heart and how he had scared her and Troy, then ran away. As his mind went through all these memories, the tears had returned, rolling down his cheeks slowly at first, but soon they came down quicker. That night Ryan cried himself to sleep.

"Ducky," a faint voice called. "Ducky," it called again.

"Mom?" questioned a confused Ryan, who was back in his secluded cabin reading the online news. "No, it couldn't be." He continued looking through the articles when he found the article that told him about his mom's death. He clicked the next button, but no many how many times he did, the same page came up.

"Ducky, answer your mother when she calls!" Ryan turned around in his chair and let out a scream. "That is no way to greet me." She said, sitting on Ryan's couch.

"Mom, you…you're dead!" Ryan stated shocked and freaked out.

"Yeah, that's what they told me."

"They?" questioned Ryan.

"You'll find out about them when you die."

"Am I…" Ryan gulped.

"Dying?" his mother continued for him. "Of course not, sweetheart, not for sometime anyway," she said with a wave of her hand, as if blowing the thought away.

Ryan let out a sigh of relief. "So, why are you here, mom?" He still didn't fully comprehend why his mother was in his living room.

"I wanted to respond to what you told me earlier."

"Huh?" was all Ryan could ask.

"Ducky, you did not kill me." She stood up from the couch, and looked directly into Ryan's eyes, which immediately filled with tears. "What happened to me was not your fault."

Ryan stood up from his desk chair and faced his mom. "It is my fault, mom! If I hadn't run away, your heart wouldn't have been broken by me, you wouldn't have gone mentally unstable because of me, and you wouldn't have died because of me! The common factor is me! I'm responsible for your death...I should turn myself in!" he began speaking to himself. "That what I'm going to do." He grabbed his coat from the arm of the couch, next to his mother, and mumbled as he headed for the door, "I'm going to turn myself in as a murderer!"

"Ryan Evans!" Ryan cringed, hearing his mothers scolding voice. "You will not take another step in that direction."

Ryan turned around slowly, with his hands in the air, as if he had just been caught by the police, with his coat in his right hand. He saw his mom with her hands on her hips, ready to yell at him, and he couldn't help but smile. "Mom, I'm a grown man. You can no longer tell me what to do."

"No matter where I am, mister, I will _always_ be able to tell you what to do. According to my sources, you even listen to me for the years you were gone." Mrs. Evans saw a look of realization hit her son. "You see, a mother always knows, no matter how her brain may be affected."

"Mom, I'm really…" by now Ryan had put his coat back on the couch and was standing only a yard away from his mother.

"Shh," Mrs. Evans said, holding up her hand as a visual for Ryan to stop his sentence. "None of this is your fault. According to my sources…"

"What sources?" Ryan tilted his head to the side.

"Don't interrupt me, and I can't tell you what sources. Now, as I was saying, according to them, my mental instability would have happened anyway. It was destined to happen whether you stuck around or not."

"I'm still sorry."

"If it makes you feel better, you're forgiven." She said with gentleness in her eyes.

"It does make me feel better." Ryan gave his mom a half smile.

She returned the smile. "But you don't feel completely better, do you?"

"No," he admitted knowing he couldn't keep anything from her.

"Tell me what's wrong, Ducky," she said as she sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her.

Ryan sat next to her. "Don't you know already?"

"Yes, I know, but it will help you to talk about it." She wrapped her arms around him so his head rested on her shoulder.

Tears sprung to Ryan's eyes as he cuddled into his mom the way he used to when he was little. He began to relay everything that had happened since he had returned to Albuquerque for her funeral. Tears now flowed freely from his face as his mom gently rocked him in her arms. "I don't know what to do. I want them to forgive me so I can at least be friends with them again."

"Alright, Ducky, calm down." She waited for Ryan to calm down so she would be sure he would remember what she was about to tell him. "Good…now, listen to me carefully. It's going to take a while for all of your friends to forgive you. They aren't going to magically forget everything that, for some reason, has caused them pain, but you have to make them listen. You know them best. Do what it takes to tell each one what you are sorry for, but remember they may not forgive you right after you apologize. Also, start with the one you think will be most forgiving. It's going to take time, Ducky, but they will come around…even your sister."

Ryan's breath had settled, becoming somewhat even, listening to his mother's wise words. "Thanks for the advice, mom."

"It was my pleasure, but now I have to go," she said, unwrapping her arms from around Ryan and standing up.

It took a moment for this to register in Ryan's mind before he shot up from the couch and hugged his mother tightly. "No, don't go! I need you!"

"I'm sorry, Ducky, but I have to go," she said, hugging him goodbye. She pulled away, and she slowly disappeared as she walked backwards.

"No, mom, don't go!" Ryan called, but his efforts were useless.

"Goodbye, Ducky, I love you!" called Mrs. Evans before she disappeared completely. Ryan continued to call out, but his efforts were useless because his mom didn't reappear.

Then Ryan heard an annoying voice; one that didn't belong to his mother. "Sir, get up sir."

Ryan opened his eyes to see a blurry form in front of him. When his eyes adjusted, he saw it was the maid who came to clean the room. "What?" he asked grumpily.

"Sir, it's almost noon. I don't know how long you're staying, but I thought I'd warn you so you don't spend money on an extra day if you didn't."

"Thanks, but I'm staying. Could you go now so I can think?"

"Yes, sir" she nodded before she left the room.

Ryan sat up in bed, remembering the dream he just had. He swore he felt arms around his body and smelled his mother's perfume.

**A/N:**_ Here's the chapter I didn't post last week. Hopefully, I'll be able to post another one this week. Also, look for a one-shot I hope to have up this week. Thanks for reading!!!!_


	7. The Strategies

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical or High School Musical 2.**

**A/N:** _Okay, I know I haven't updated since October, and I am truly sorry. I got bogged down with school work, club work, and work study. I also lost a piece of this chapter. If I had one piece, I couldn't find the second. I still can't find the first part, so I rewrote something else because I feel bad for not updating. Anyway, to the story! _

**Chapter 7: The Strategies**

Ryan sat and thought hard about what his mother had told him. She said he needed to apologize to each of his friends. To him, that meant apologizing on a one-on-one basis rather than apologizing to the group. She also said that the apology might take time to be accepted. Ryan decided to listen to his mother, doing the final thing she requested of him. The question now was where to start?

He obviously couldn't start with Sharpay. She was always the most stubborn one of the group, and she was probably most affected by the whole situation. He decided to put Sharpay last on the list.

It seemed Zeke was still with Sharpay. At the very least, he still cared deeply for her, so he probably wouldn't be receptive of his apology until others accepted what he had to say. Then he could help with Sharpay.

He remembered Taylor was also a stubborn one, so she'd take a bit longer than the others to convince of his regret for his mistakes. Chad was with her, and probably still whipped by her, so Ryan knew Chad would be a long shot right now.

Of all his friends, he felt Gabriella would be the most forgiving, but given what he did to her and Troy, he figured that wouldn't be the case this time. Gabriella and Troy would probably be harder to convince than Taylor.

Kelsi was next on his list of most forgiving, and Jason was probably still as dense as ever and wouldn't know what Ryan was sorry for. To him, these two people seemed to be the ones to start with. Ryan decided he would apologize to the first one he saw.

Martha would be another one of his old friends who might forgive him easily, but he had no idea where to find her. He hadn't seen her at the funeral. His best bet for forgiveness was Kelsi and/or Jason. They would probably then help him get the others to hear him out.

It had been a week since the funeral. They hadn't spoken much since they had all moved back to Albuquerque. To fix this, Sharpay was holding a "High School Group Reunion" at the Evans Estate. The boys were typically playing a game of hoops, and the girls were lounging in the Evans' living room, bugging Sharpay.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sharpay?" asked Gabriella, concerned for her friend.

"Look, I have my good days, and my bad days. Today, at least at this moment, it's a good day because I'm hanging out with all of you. I don't want it to be turned into a bad day, so let's stop talking about it."

The other three girls exchanged looks before Taylor said, "Okay, we'll drop it if you promise to come to us during your bad days."

Sharpay thought for a moment. "Deal," she agreed.

"Alright, then, it's dropped," added Kelsi. "So Gabriella, what's new in your life?"

"Wait a second." Troy stopped the game to ask for clarification. "You're a teacher?"

"Yeah," replied Chad. "I know it's strange, but in college I discovered it just seemed to suit me. I can't really explain it."

Troy nodded his head toward Chad in understanding. Then, he turned to the other guys. "What do you do guys do?"

"Well," began Zeke, "I have a degree in business. My goal is to open a bakery, but for now, I'm still looking for the ideal business opportunity to come along. That's why I'm living with Chad and Taylor right now."

"I have a degree in business, too," stated Troy. "Only my degree is in advertising. So, when you find your business, you can let me do your advertising. I'm looking for work, too."

"Not alone there, buddy," said Jason. "I have a degree in film, but I haven't found the right movie to do."

Another voice interrupted the conversation. "Troy, we need to leave. We have to be at your parents' for dinner soon."

"Coming, Gabriella," Troy replied to his wife. He tossed the ball he was holding over to Chad, and ran towards the house. "See you later, guys," he called over his shoulder.

That evening, after returning home from dinner, Gabriella and Troy were getting ready for bed. Troy was relaying his earlier discussion to his wife. Gabriella was a little shocked at the Chad teaching revelation, but she could somehow picture it.

She sat thinking about it all. Then she chuckled, "Thanks kind of funny."

"What is?" asked Troy from the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Oh," she said turning from the vanity, still brushing her hair, "Just an interesting scenario that popped into my head."

He rinsed and spit. "Care to enlighten me?" He wiped off his mouth and headed towards the bed.

She set her brush down and joined him as she explained. "Well, Zeke owned a production company. His company was producing Jason's movie. You were doing all the advertising for the company, and the movie. Kelsi had written the screen play for Jason's movie. Finally, Sharpay was the star of the movie."

"Gabriella, you're brilliant!" exclaimed Troy. "That's a great idea!"

"Really?" she questioned.

"Well, I think so. I'll find out what the others think, though."

"Hmm," Gabriella said as she got up to brush her teeth. "Maybe our baby can even be in the movie."

"Yeah, maybe our baby can…" He had been so caught up in Gabriella's plan, that what she just said took a few seconds to register. "Our baby?"

"That's what I said…our baby."

"We're having a baby?" asked Troy in disbelief.

"Yep…I'm pregnant!" Troy jumped off the bed with a wide grin and spun his wife around, happily.

**A/N:**_ I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the months long delay. I really will try to update more regularly._


	8. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or High School Musical 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical or High School Musical 2.**

_**A/N:**__ I apologize profusely for the super long wait. Many of you have probably long given up on this story. University work takes up so much time. Whether it's classes, homework, projects, or club activities, there is always something keeping a person busy. However, I'm done with finals and I'm off for the summer. To make up for the horrible waits, I'm going to try updating multiple times a week. Now, the long awaited chapter._

**Chapter: Forgiveness**

Ryan thought it would be best to contact his old friends by waiting. Instead of calling or stopping by houses, he would go to popular spots around town, or rather, spots he thought his friends would regularly be. Since he saw Kelsi at a grocery store, he hoped he would find her there again.

By the fourth day of going to the store, the employees began to think Ryan was a little creepy, but his plan worked and Ryan finally saw Kelsi again. The goal was to bump into her, making it look like a coincidence. He spotted her going down a medicine aisle. She appeared to be grocery shopping, pushing a full cart along.

Ryan went one aisle over and pretended to look for something specific. In a matter of minutes, Kelsi had turned down the aisle. She was so intent on the box was holding, she didn't notice Ryan.

"Kelsi?" he questioned even though he knew it was her.

Startled, Kelsi quickly hid the box under her purse in the child seat of the cart. Once the shock had passed, a scowl appeared on her face. "Go away," she demanded as she began to proceed down the aisle.

"Kelsi, I know you're all mad, but shouldn't I get the chance to apologize and or explain?" he pleaded.

Kelsi continued shopping, and Ryan wondered if she was listening. Maybe you're right." It must have been all the lawyer shows she was addicted to that made her feel everyone had a right to explain themselves.

Ryan was more than shocked by the comment. "Okay, it started when…"

"Ryan, I don't think here is the best place for this. Why don't we meet at that park we all used to go to in high school?"

"Hey, if you're willing to listen, I'll take any place and any time I can get."

"Alright, how about at three-thirty today?"

"That sounds perfect!" Ryan was feeling hopeful, but then he suddenly felt thankful. He calmed down considerably and said, "Thank you, Kelsi. This means so much to me."

"You're welcome. Now, are we done? I have a lot to do today."

"Oh, oh yeah, don't let me keep you."

Kelsi began to push her cart down the aisle. "I'll see you later, Ryan," Kelsi said without looking back.

As she turned the corner, Ryan responded, "Thanks, Kelsi." When she was out of sight, Ryan began to do a small victory dance. He came to a sudden stop when he realized some other shoppers were staring at him with confusion. He stood up straight, made a fake cough, and pretended to straighten out his shirt before he left the isle and walked out of the store with a smile plastered across his face.

"That does pretty awesome, dude," said Jason after Troy retold what Gabriella told him. They were currently discussing this business idea in Kelsi's and Jason's living room. "I don't know if Kelsi would want to do that, though. I mean, she writes music, not movie scripts."

Troy, Chad, and Zeke stared at Jason until Zeke said, "That actually makes sense. I almost can't believe Jason just said something smart."

"Well," began Chad, "maybe this could be like a movie musical thing. I mean, we all know Sharpay is no stranger to acting and singing, and when it comes to this type of thing, there is a very slim chance she'll say no."

"That's true" stated Troy. "Also, Kelsi has kind of already written a musical script. How could we forget Twinkle-Towne?"

"Look, whatever we decide, I still think we need to ask Kelsi first," reminded Jason.

"Ask Kelsi what?" Kelsi was standing in the entryway between the foyer and living room, holding bags of groceries.

"We were discussing whether or not you'd like to take part in our group business plan," said Troy trying to sound professional.

"The four of you are going into business together?"

"Don't look so confident in us, Kelsi," replied Troy sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I don't know how this is going to work out."

"Neither do any of us," Zeke tried to defend.

"That doesn't exactly help, either."

"How about the fact that this way Gab's idea?" questioned Chad.

"Gabriella told you to go into business together?" All for men nodded. Skeptically, she added, "Okay, I'll hear all of you out later, but I've got some things I've got to do right now. Will you all please help me bring in the groceries?" The guys got up and headed outside to the car.

"Thank you," Kelsi said as they headed out. She dropped the bags she was carrying on the kitchen table. She pulled a smaller paper bag out from one of them. Then she quickly headed upstairs before the guys came back inside.

Ryan sat patiently on a bench. He looked around nervously. It was ten minutes past the meeting time. Maybe she wasn't coming. "Sorry, I'm late," he heard from behind.

"Oh, it's fine, Kelsi. I'm just glad you're here."

She took a seat next to him. "Well, I'm ready to listen, so talk."

"In high school, I had a crush on Gabriella. We all know that. However, deep inside, I always knew she belonged with Troy."

"Then why did you compete for her?"

"We also know that I had no backbone. I heeded to Sharpay's every demand. That I most regret."

"So you blame Sharpay for what you did? That's a ridiculous excuse."

"No, I don't blame Sharpay. I blame myself for not standing up for myself. Then I pulled that stupid, childish prank. I honestly don't know what I was thinking. Afterwards, I think I was just so disappointed in myself, that I felt the only choice was to hide. I didn't want to be a let down anymore. I mean, I tried to sabotage Troy and Gabriella, I failed my sister, and I lost my closest friends in the process. Also, not only did I fail my sister in losing the competition, but I failed her when I left. I wasn't there to help with mom. I feel horrible, and I regret everything, Kelsi. I've grown since then. I know what I did was wrong, and I know how to make my own decisions. I just want my friends back."

Kelsi was on the verge of tears, as was Ryan. "I can tell you're sincere, Ryan. I forgive you for what you did, but I can't necessarily trust you yet."

"Do you really forgive me, Kelsi?"

She paused for a moment, and looked into his eyes. She saw sincere regret. "I do forgive you."

He was so happy that he hugged her tight. "Thank you so much Kelsi!" He pulled away and asked. "Do you think you could help me get the others to forgive me?"

"That could be hard."

"I know, but I think one of the easiest should be the next person. I think we should talk to Jason."

"Okay, I guess I could help you, but I can't guarantee anything. I can't even guarantee anyone will want to be back in our group of high school friends, even if they forgive you. There is a broken trust that could take a while to rebuild, if it can be."

"I understand, but first things first. I feel like I need to be forgiven. I'll work on the trust after."

"Okay, as long as we have an understanding."

"We do!"

"Well, I need to go. Jason and I have a date later. I promise I'll talk to him, and if he seems receptive. We'll invite you over so you can explain everything to him."

"Sounds like a plan," Ryan said as he wrote something down on a spare piece of paper. "Here's my new number. Thanks again, Kelsi."

She took the number, "You're welcome, Ryan. I'll talk to you later." Then she headed home. Ryan headed off in the opposite direction, glad that he had one of his high school friends on his side.

_**A/N:**__ I need all of you do to something for me. Hold me accountable for posting. If I take longer than a week to post a new chapter, get on my case to do so. Thank you all so much!!_


	9. A Burst of Inspiration

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical, High School Musical 2, or "You'll Be in my Heart" by Phil Collins.**

**Chapter 9: A Burst of Inspiration**

Kelsi lit the candles on the dining room table pondering how she should tell Jason what she needed to tell him. She herself had mixed feelings about all of it, so she had no idea what to expect from Jason. She walked to the kitchen to get the pasta. As she walked back into the dining room, Jason was waiting for with a single red rose.

"For my only love," he said as he handed her the rose. The gesture nearly brought tears to her eyes, considering red roses represented love.

"Thank you, Jason." As she accepted the rose, he gave her a peck on the cheek. He pulled out the chair for her, and they both began to eat, enjoying the stillness of their home. The stillness reminded Kelsi about her current situation. "Jason, I need to talk to you about something."

He looked up from his meal with concern. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Kelsi looked down, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. "A few days ago, I suspected I might be pregnant."

The room was once again silent for a moment. "Are you?"

"No, I bought a test this morning when I went for groceries, and I took it right away. It was negative." A few silent tears ran down her face.

Jason got up to hug Kelsi near to him. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry. It's probably for the best anyway. We're not even married yet."

"That's very true. Kelsi, I'm not opposed to having children, but I'm honestly glad that it isn't happening now. I just don't think now is the right time. We should be married first."

"I agree, but it's still a little disappointing."

"It's alright, sweetheart. We'll have kids someday." He moved to wipe away the stray tears. "Now stop your crying. It'll be alright."

Kelsi chuckled as Jason quoted from one of her favorite comfort songs. "You're right. Now, let's get back to eating." They had almost finished their meal when Kelsi suddenly remembered who she had seen today. She wondered if now was a good time to bring it up. She took a leap. "There's something else I need to tell you."

"Something else?" questioned Jason, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I ran into someone at the grocery store. Then we met up with him this afternoon."  
"What 'him'? Are you regularly meeting up with this other 'him'?"

Kelsi was quick to calm the anger. "I met with Ryan, only so he could tell me his side of the story. Nothing else happened, I promise."

"Why would you meet with Ryan? I thought we were mad at him." Jason showed his confusion.

"Most of us are, but I felt that I needed to hear him out. I'm still a little mad, but I forgave him, and I want to invite him over so he can explain everything to you. Maybe then you can forgive him, too."

"Well, if you can forgive him, I don't see why I can't hear him out. I'm not even sure why we were mad in the first place."

Kelsi was going to fill Jason in, but then thought better of it. He'd either forget it again, or it could keep him from accepting Ryan's apology. "Me neither," she decided to tell him.

"Our baby is the cutest baby ever!"

"Troy, first of all, it's a sonogram. Second of all, the baby is like an inch long…barely visible."

"I don't care. This is the cutest baby ever. Here, just look." He shoved the sonogram in her face.

"I see it, thank you," she responded shoving it back towards him.

"Why aren't you excited?"

"I am, but for other reasons." She saw the look of disappointment on his fact. "I'll be more excited for other sonogram pictures when I can actually see the baby. Is that okay?"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Troy smiled as he went to stick the sonogram on the fridge with a magnet.

Kelsi hurried to the door when she heard the doorbell ring. "Hi, Ryan, thank you for coming this early."

"Anytime is good if Jason is willing to hear me out."

"Come on in. Jason is in the living room. Would you like something to drink?"

Ryan smiled at Kelsi's consideration. "No, thank you, but I could benefit from having you in the room with Jason."

"Well, then, let's go."

Jason looked up from the television when he heard footsteps. "Hi, Ryan, how are you?"

"I could be better. I'm kind of nervous. How are you?"

"I can't complain," he smiled as he pulled Kelsi toward his side. "Have a seat."

"Thank you." Ryan sat down and explained everything to Jason, just as he had told Kelsi the day before.

"Well, if Kelsi can forgive you, so can I. Besides, the reasons for being mad at you for so long seem kind of foolish, like some childish grudge we're too stubborn to forget."

As Jason shook hands with Ryan, she realized he was right. It did all seem foolish. Maybe this was the key in getting the others to forgive him. She tuned back in when Ryan asked Jason for help with the others. "Of course we'll help, Ryan. We need to get this all cleared up as fast as possible."

"Thank you both so much."

"It's not a problem," said Jason. "Oh, by the way, the rest of us are trying to put together a project, perhaps a musical if Kelsi's willing. I'm a director, and I know how to do that, but I have no idea how to choreograph. If this happens, do you think you might be interested?"

Ryan was flabbergasted. "I would be very interested if I wasn't worried about the others. They are still mad at me."

This got Kelsi thinking. "Actually, Ryan, it might be a good way to reach out to everyone else." Kelsi's imagination was working quickly. "I have to go figure some things out. I'll see you later, Ryan." Kelsi headed out of the room toward her office of sorts. There she would play around with the ideas in her head and hope something good came out of it all.

_**A/N:**__ I hope the wait wasn't terribly long. A week wait is better than a several months wait. I also hope it isn't too proper. I've been reading a series of books based on a 1950's Amish family. It definitely affected my thinking, but hopefully not my writing._


	10. A Hit

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or High School Musical 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical or High School Musical 2.**

**_A/N:_ **_I just read through a previous chapter in this story, and I want to apologize for the sloppy writing. Trust me…it's there._

**Chapter 10: A Hit**

"Well?" Kelsi asked as she nervously paced the floor in Gabriella's kitchen. She and Taylor were now reading the script Kelsi had written.

"This is amazing, Kelsi!" Gabriella said as she put down the script on the table.

"I'll agree with Gabriella after I hear the incredible music I'm sure you've written."

"Okay, well, I want it to be a surprise for everyone. I'll tell them after your approval, which means I can't play the music at my house. The guys are there."

"I have a keyboard," said Gabriella. "Will that work?"

"Yeah, where is it!"

Gabriella left the kitchen to get the keyboard from the hallway closet where she stored the instrument. "Where do you want me to set it up, Kelsi?"

"In here is fine."

Gabriella quickly set it up while Kelsi pulled out her music. Once all three were comfortable, Kelsi began playing the songs she had written to accompany her script.

"Wow!" was all Gabriella could get out.

"I approve one-hundred percent!" exclaimed Taylor. "Can we go share it with the guys now?!"

"Sure, let's take my car," responded Kelsi, dangling her car keys from her fingers.

"So, Gabs is pregnant?"

"Yes, she said she already told the girls. She asked me to tell all of you."

"Dude, that's awesome," congratulated Zeke.

"Kelsi thought she was pregnant," Jason said as if it were no big deal. The other guys stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "What?"

"Is she pregnant?" asked Zeke.

"No, she's not."

"Sorry, Man, that's rough," Troy sympathized.

"It's okay, we probably weren't ready anyway."

"Okay, well, how about that project?" Chad changed the subject. "Is Kelsi on board yet?"

"Is Kelsi on board for what?" she inquired as she stood in the connecting archway with Gabriella and Taylor behind her removing their coats.

"How does she do that? It's kind of scary," commented Chad on Kelsi's timing.

"Don't answer, Chad. We have more important things to do," Taylor suggested.

"Whatever you say, Taylor," obeyed Kelsi. "I have a finished script and songs. I really can't believe it only took a week, but I was just that inspired."

The guys were quiet for a moment, looking at each other, before finally giving each other high-fives in celebration. "This is awesome, Kelsi! Finally, a movie I can direct!"

"Well, maybe you should read it first. Make sure that all of you like it, and remember, this is a musical, so it comes with music, like I said."

"I'm sure it's great, Kelsi," encouraged Troy.

"I'd still feel better if you all read it first."

"Of course," said Zeke. "How many scripts do you have printed?"

"Only two," replied Kelsi.

"Okay, so who two of the four of us goes first?"

"I'm not entirely sure what you just said, but I think you will be in the second round."

"Why?"

"Well, because you and I have to leave now to meet the wedding planner."

"You mean your mom?"

"Yes."

"I guess she's right."

"I always am." Taylor affirmed as she walked out, almost dragging Chad behind her.

"See you later," Chad said as he waved goodbye.

"Well, that was interesting," Zeke said after they had left. "I actually have to go too. I'm meeting Sharpay, so why don't you two read the script first."

"Alright, have a good time, Man."

"Thanks, Troy. See you all later!"

When everyone had left, Kelsi sat on the couch next to Jason, who was immersed in her script. "Jason, since you're busy, I'm going to meet up with Ryan and talk strategy."

"Okay, have a good time," he said, still deeply into his reading.

Ryan stood up from his seat as he saw Kelsi walk into the café. "I'm glad you called."

As they sat down, Kelsi said, "I wrote a script for a musical. It's sort of based on our own lives, as a group, but it's far enough away from truth that the others haven't realized. At least I don't think they've realized."

"Okay, that's great news." Ryan was a little confused. He didn't understand why she would tell him all this.

"If everyone is working on it, and you as well possible, maybe they'll see how dumb they all are and forgive you."

"Oh, I get it. Do you think it will work?" Ryan sounded skeptical.

"I don't really know. It does seem like a long shot, but at least it's a shot, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, moving on, kind of, I was wondering if you could meet at East El tomorrow."

"Why?" Ryan asked. Again, he was confused as to why Kelsi wanted to meet him at the local elementary school.

"Well, I thought we could try to corner Chad into listening to you. The only thing is, we'd have to try to avoid Gabriella."

"Kelsi, you are a genius. I owe you so much for your help with all of this."

"Don't mention it. It's actually kind of fun. I'm not as bored as I normally am. I mean, I love playing the piano and writing music, but I can only do that for so long before I need a break…even when I don't have composer's block." They both laughed at this.

"Wow, Kelsi really outdid herself!" exclaimed Troy.

"I know, and I can't believe how stupid these people are," Gabriella added.

"You mean how they hold a grudge for the stupidest thing?" Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, if it were me, I wouldn't hold the grudge."

"Well, is this something you could advertise?"

"Oh, easily, and I think it will be fun working with the other."

"Yeah, I'm kind of jealous."

"Don't be, Sweatheart, you don't need to be working too much."

"You're right. I'll do what's best for the baby. Speaking of, I'm tired."

"I'll be up after I finish this," Troy said holding up the script. "Sleep well."


	11. Lunchtime

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or High School Musical 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical or High School Musical 2.**

_**A/N:**__ I'm sorry for the long wait, but my brothers are always online, and I never get a chance to even check my e-mail. I'm going to try to post two chapter this week to make up for it, but that will only work if my brothers get offline._

**Chapter 11: Lunchtime**

"Brava!" shouted Troy. He and everyone else had just finished listening to all the music Kelsi composed for the musical.

"I can't wait to start directing this!" added Jason.

"I'm excited you guys gave me the lead!" Sharpay yelled.

Kelsi blushed a little. "Alright, I'm glad you all like the music. Could you sit back down now?"

"Let's get started, then?" suggested Jason.

"What do we need to do first?" Zeke questioned.

"Well, I'll need a cast, a crew, equipment, et cetera."

"That sounds like it will cost quite a bit, Jason," responded Chad.

"It probably will. Movies tend to be expensive."

"Money shouldn't be a problem," Sharpay spoke up. "I am an Evans. Besides, I'm sure Daddy will love to pay for a movie his Princess is starring in."

"Are you sure you can manage that, Sweetheart?" said Zeke sympathetically.

"I know he hasn't really been around much for me, but that is exactly why I know I can guilt trip him into giving us the money."

"I'm not so sure. It seems deceitful," Gabriella, always the worrier, spoke her concern.

"It's fine. I promise."

"Thank you, Sharpay. You truly are a star."

"That was really cheesy, Taylor," Sharpay said.

"So, sue me."

"Okay, moving on," said Kelsi, trying to change the subject.

Tomorrow arrived much faster than Ryan had anticipated. He was currently waiting inside his car across from his former elementary school. Kelsi was running late. That seemed to be a habit of hers. A knock on the passenger side window startled Ryan from his thoughts. He unlocked the door and Kelsi sat inside.

"The two of us are pretty lucky today."

"Why do you say that, Kelsi?"

"It seems Gabriella has another doctor's appointment today. She told us yesterday how frustrated she was not being able to make an appointment for after school."

"I'm sorry Gabriella is frustrated, but how does that make us luck?"

"You know, sometimes you are as dense as Jason," Kelsi huffed. Ryan gave her an "I'm-sorry-now-please-continue" look. "If Gabriella isn't here, we won't have to worry about dodging her to get to Chad."

"Thank God for doctors who don't schedule appointments for after school hours!"

"Amen! Those were my thoughts exactly!"

"Oh, I see her. She's leaving," said Ryan as he spotted Gabriella coming out of the building to her car. When the car had disappeared down the road, Ryan and Kelsi got out of the car.

"Do you think she saw us?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't think so, but she was definitely suspicious."

"We probably need to be more careful." They walked into the main office and were greeted by the secretary. "Good morning, Mrs. Queen. How are you?"

"I'm well, Kelsi," she smiled. "What brings you here today?"

"Chad invited us to lunch." Kelsi motioned to Ryan and introduced him as, "a friend from High School who just came back into town."

"Just sign in, and I will call down to let him know you're here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Queen."

"No problem, dear."

Ryan and Kelsi waited patiently in Chad's classroom while he escorted his class to the cafeteria for lunch.

"I'm nervous," Ryan said suddenly.

Kelsi looked up at Ryan. "So am I."

"How do you think he'll respond?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. He and Troy are pretty tight, they always have been, and you know that." Ryan nodded his head in agreement. "At the same time, Chad is also pretty easy going. He tends to go with the flow. That may or may not work in our favor. You know what I mean?" Ryan was about to respond when Chad walked in.

No, I have no idea what you mean, or who you're talking to." Chad smiled as he saw Kelsi sitting at his desk. He hadn't scanned the rest of the room, so he didn't notice Ryan sitting at one of the student desks.

"Sorry, Chad," she tried to act as if it were nothing.

"Come on, Kelsi, I know something is up. You've been acting weird for the past few days. Does it have anything to do with the baby?"

Kelsi looked confused. "What baby?"

"There's no need to hide it, Jason told us."

"Oh, that baby!" Kelsi said as realization dawned. "No, that's not what I have on my mind. I guess I've just been thinking about Ryan lately."

"Why would you be thinking about that loser."

"I ran into him at the market the other day. He tried to apologize."

Chad let out a mean chuckle. "I'd like to see that."

"I'm glad you said that," Kelsi smiled.

"Why?" Chad asked worried.

"When Mrs. Queen called down here, what did she say exactly?"

"She said some friends were here for lunch," Chad answered wondering what the point was. Kelsi just stared for a moment hoping everything would click. "Oh, where is the other friend."

"Over here," called a voice that was familiar and foreign to Chad.

Chad turned around. "What are you doing here?" he sneered.

"I just want a chance to apologize. You don't have to accept it, I just want to explain my side of the story."

"Chad, you should hear him out. I did, and I feel like an idiot, actually, for not forgiving him sooner."

No one could miss the angry look on Chad's face. "Fine, but I'm only listening because I care about you, Kelsi."

"Thanks," said Ryan and Kelsi simultaneously.

Ryan explained everything from the beginning, just like he had done with Kelsi and Jason. There was silence for a minute or two before Chad spoke. "Why should I believe him? After what he did to my best friend, I don't think I could ever forgive him."

Ryan let his head fall in disappointment. Kelsi noticed and said, "Did you like the script I wrote."

"Of course," Chad wondered at the change of subject. "We all told you how much we loved it."

"What did you think of the main characters?"

"Um, well, I think there were in the middle of a rather stupid fight, but considering they are all teenagers, it works. In general, teenagers are the most stubborn and selfish people. That's why I'm teaching fifth grade."

"That stupid teenage fight is based on this situation with Ryan."

Chad thought on it, and he realized there were several similarities. He was about to say something more on the subject when the bell rang. "I'm sorry, but I have to go get my class from the playground. Kelsi, I'll see you later." He gave her a friendly hug good-bye, and didn't acknowledge Ryan as he walked out.

"Come on, Ryan, we need to leave."

"That was pointless," said Ryan as they walked out of the building to their cars.

"I don't think it was. I feel he was close to giving in, if he hasn't already. I'm going to see him later for dinner, tonight. I'll try to talk to him then."

"Okay, let me know how it goes."

"I will," Kelsi said she gave him a hug.


	12. We Get Another One

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or High School Musical 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical or High School Musical 2.**

**Chapter 12: We Get Another One**

Troy and Gabriella welcomed their long time friends into there home for the weekly dinner they installed when they all moved back to Albuquerque. As they sat around the table, they discussed what had happened in their lives the past week. Considering they had seen each other most everyday, the talk was centered on the day's events and the movie project. When they had finished dinner, they retreated to the backyard patio where chatting continued.

"I'll be back," said Chad. Then he whispered, "I need to use the restroom."

When he had disappeared inside, Kelsi said, "I'm going inside to make us some lemonade. It's a little warm out here."

"Oh, I can do that, Kelsi," Gabriella suggested as she began to rise from her seat.

"It's okay, Hun, I'll do it. You just sit and relax. I'm sure teaching kids all day is exhausting."

"Listen to Kelsi, Sweetheart. I don't want you to overdo anything," Troy added with concern for his pregnant wife.

"Fine," Gabriella pouted and plopped back into her seat. Kelsi made her way into the kitchen to make the lemonade. Chad was leaning against the kitchen island as if waiting for her. "Hey, Chad," she greeted.

"It took you long enough to get in here." Chad sounded a little upset.

"I'm sorry. I had to deal with a pregnant host." Kelsi responded with a little attitude herself to match Chad's tone.

"I'm not happy that you brought Ryan into my classroom today."

"It had to be done." Kelsi was gathering the ingredients, only glancing at Chad, while she spoke.

"I disagree. There had to have been a better way."

"Maybe, but I couldn't think of one. What happened happened, and there is nothing I can do about the situation now."

Chad took a deep breath, both trying to calm down and preparing himself for what he was about to say. "You both made your point, though."

Kelsi took Chad's lead and calmed, too. "I'm glad you saw the light."

"You need to understand that I don't know how to approach this."

"What do you mean?" Kelsi asked as she stirred the mixture.

"I mean he did a horrible thing to my best friend, who still despises the guy. I've been a strong believer in friendship loyalty ever since what we all went through in high school. If Troy doesn't like someone, then I don't like that person either."

"Can't that go the other way? If you approve of someone, shouldn't Troy?" Chad gave her a look that said it didn't work that way, and she knew that, so she continued. "All I'm saying is if you can look past that stupid high school grudge, maybe then you can talk some sense into Troy, and your wife. Then together we can all get through to Gabriella, or maybe we get through to Gabriella, and we all get to Troy."

"It's not going to be that easy. In fact, if I know Troy, he'd probably ignore us for a while. Gabriella might, too. It's a scary thought losing my best friend that way. I'm not sure it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Isn't more important to be honest with yourself and your friends? Isn't more important to stick up for what you know is right?" Kelsi placed the pitcher and six glasses on a tray.

Chad sighed and looked down at his shoes. "I'm not sure, Kelsi. I'm really not sure." He looked up at her. "Let me think on it a little."

"I can't make you do something you're not ready to do," Kelsi grabbed the tray and started for the patio.

"Thanks, Kelsi. I promise I'll get you an answer soon." Kelsi just nodded her head, and they both left the house to join their friends.

Later that night, Chad and Taylor were lying in bed, reading before sleeping. "Taylor, I can't really concentrate."

She looked up from her book, "What am I supposed to do about that?"

"There are some things on my mind I was hoping to talk out with you."

Taylor looked a bit surprised, but she sat up and put her book on the nightstand. Chad did the same. "What's up?"

"Did you think the argument between the characters in Kelsi's script was irrational or completely justified?"

"It was completely irrational," Taylor answered wondering why this particular question was plaguing Chad. "However, it worked because the characters are teenagers."

"Did you see any resemblance between the characters and your own life?"

"Of course I'm not like them. You've know me for quite some time. Have you ever known me to behave with such juvenile behavior?"

"Not until recently," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Kelsi told me she based those characters on us, our circle of friends, I mean," he said trying to get the subject back on track.

"That's ridiculous. We never acted that way."

"Didn't we? We held a grudge over what Ryan did for so long." Chad's voice was stronger now as they reached the heart of the conversation. "Do you remember what he did?"

"Yes, he cheated in the competition for my best friend, and he threatened your best friend's life." Taylor's voice began to rise.

"Back then Ryan did whatever Sharpay commanded. He was following orders from her. She was the one who was cheating, and we forgave her!" Now Chad's voice was rising. He climbed out of bed and stood up. "Ryan did threaten Troy…with a water-gun! How dumb is it for us to be mad at Ryan for getting Troy a little wet?!"

"I don't get what kind of gun it was! He hurt my best friend! She was terrified that day because for a split second she thought she had lost the love of her life…her soul mate!" Tears began to fall down Taylor's face. "I'd be really angry if I thought I had almost lost you. That's not something I could forgive easily, if ever!"

Chad softened. He went to hug her and whispered. "Shh, don't cry. I'm sorry. You make a point. If it helps, I think I can concentrate now."

"That wasn't a very good joke." Taylor's voice was muffled because her face was buried in Chad's chest.

"I didn't mean it as a joke." He pulled away from the hug. "Why don't you go to sleep now?" She nodded. "I'm going downstairs for a glass of water. Do you want anything?"

"One for me, too, please."

"Okay, I'll be right back." He kissed her on the forehead and headed for the hallway. As he walked passed Zeke's room, he was thankful he was spending the night with Sharpay…again. When he got to the kitchen, he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Hi, Kelsi, it's Chad. I'm sorry for calling so late. I wanted just wanted to tell you that I'm in."

**A/N:**_ Sorry, once again, for the wait. There were two birthdays last week with several family members in-between. I've also been practicing for my driving test. Wish me luck!_


	13. A Rift is Created

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, High School Musical 2, or High School Musical 3: Senior Year

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical, High School Musical 2, or High School Musical 3: Senior Year.**

**A/N:**_I know chapters are few and far between, but my life always has one thing after another…at least at this point in time. Enjoy this chapter everyone!_

**Chapter 13: A Rift is Created**

"Get them all together?" questioned a skeptical Ryan. "Doesn't that seem a bit…dangerous?" He, Kelsi and Chad were discussing the next step in their mission. They were at the hotel in which Ryan was currently staying.

"They won't kill you, Ryan," replied Chad. Ryan gave him an _are-you-kidding-me _look. "Well, at least not literally."

"You know why we want to go one-by-one," Kelsi stated. "What's your reasoning for getting them together?"

"Too many witnesses, for one," he looked at the frowning faces and continued. "Okay, so not the time for jokes. First, you'd only have to tell your story one more time, rather than several."

"I don't mind telling it several times."

"That's good, but this way there is a possibility for debate."

"Explain," demanded Kelsi.

"Well, it would be easy for them to say "No" and kick Ryan out if it was only one-on-one. Having a few of us on each side will give them the opportunity to hear our reasoning for siding with Ryan's point. We can try to counter their points with ours, and hopefully we'll persuade them to our side."

"That actually made a lot of sense," said a semi-stunned Kelsi.

"I agree. Let's do this."

"Great! Kelsi, we're all meeting at my place for the barbeque at three. We'll be eating about four. Ryan, you should come around five, when we're all full, and hopefully nicer."

"Works for me," agreed Ryan.

"Alright, let's do this!" Kelsi added enthusiastically.

The guests had just finished eating, some even with their second helpings. "Wow, Gab, your third helping," joked Chad as he put the third burger on her plate.

"I'm pregnant and hungry, so sue me," she played along, sticking her tongue out at him for good measure.

"Oh, very mature," he replied.

"That's my Gabriella. The most mature in the land," confirmed Troy as he walked up behind his wife. He kissed her on the cheek, and she walked off. "Do you need any help, Man?" he asked as he continued to admire his wife.

Chad smirked after following his friend's gaze. "No, I'm fine. Go be with you…" He trailed off as he heard the doorbell. He shared a quick glance with Kelsi and Jason. "Actually, yes, take over while I answer the door." He shoved the barbeque fork in Troy's hand and ran towards the home. "I'll get it!" he yelled as if he were an eager five year old.

"Your betrothed is strange," stated Sharpay.

"Huh, you're telling me," Taylor agreed.

"You are not welcome here!" they heard Chad yell. The next thing they knew, Ryan was storming out the back door. Chad caught up with him, grabbed his shoulder, and turned him around. "You need to leave now!"

"No, I need to explain myself to all of you. I'm not leaving until I do." Ryan turned around and continued toward the group.

By now, all the men were standing, appearing as if ready to pounce. Troy was the most apparent. All eyes were on him as he said, "You're trespassing. Someone call the police."

"Look, I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to explain what I did and why."

"Well, we don't want to hear it," stated Zeke, standing next to Sharpay, who had a look of sadness, pain, and anger on her face, which was looking away.

"Maybe we should hear him out," Kelsi spoke up. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "He sounds genuine, and no matter what he says, we don't need to forgive him."

"I agree. If Kelsi wants to give him a chance, so will I." Now everyone looked at Jason.

Silence fell around the group. Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, and Chad were hoping for Ryan's cause. They looked at each other for a minute or two when Sharpay, not looking at her brother, but at the grass, said, "Let him talk."

Everyone present was shocked that Sharpay said this. Zeke then spoke up. "If it's okay with Sharpay, it's okay with me." Slowly, everyone nodded approval, although Troy was still fuming.

Relieved, Chad put out the barbeque fire and proceeded to sit down. Everyone was ready to listen, however openly their hearts would allow.

Ryan explained how he was jealous, and how he just wanted to make Troy temporarily embarrassed; how he hoped Gabriella might realize how awful Troy looked and would change her mind. He explained how he was a very brainless teenager, and how he now realizes how idiotic that thinking was. He told them that he ran away to avoid Troy's wrath, which surely would have hurt Ryan. The others had to nod in agreement. Then he told them that the death of his mom was what prompted him to come back since he felt it was his own fault. He even explained how Derby Evans appeared to him in a dream, explaining to him it wasn't his fault, and how she urged him to apologize. He then did apologize, and he waited for a response.

The group looked around at each other. Chad and Kelsi were especially anticipating the first utterance. Sharpay, having not looked away from the grass, asked with anger and through tears, "Why didn't you come back sooner? Why didn't you come back when you realized you had made a dumb mistake?"

"I was scared. I was afraid you'd hate me, and the longer a person runs from something, the harder it is to come back. Sharpay, I know you blame me for what happened to Mom, and I still feel guilty, even after her visit."

"Oh, please. I don't believe she came to you. You know," she said, looking him in the eye, "I can forgive you for that dumb prank, but never will I forgive you for abandoning Mom." She paused for a few moments. She then finished her sentence. "And never will I forgive you for abandoning me!" Sharpay then ran out the gate, tears flowing freely. Zeke glared at Ryan, and then ran after his girlfriend.

"I think it's safe to say that we all agree with Sharpay," said Taylor while standing. "You need to leave now, Ryan."

"Actually," Kelsi began timidly, "I think Ryan has a good point. He made a dumb mistake, just as we all do. As adults we should be ale to forgive that. We also can't blame him for what was happening in the mind of someone else."

"What are you saying?" questioned Gabriella.

"I'm saying," continued Kelsi as she stood up, "that the characters in that script I wrote were based on us, and the situation was based on this situation with Ryan. If I remember correctly, several of you were wondering if the storyline was even possible. You were afraid they were all too immature, and you all wanted them to forgive each other in the end. Don't you think you should take your own advice and forgive Ryan in the end?"

"The difference between your script and this situation is that your script is fiction. Fiction is the only place ideal endings are possible," said Troy.

"Troy makes a point," said Taylor. "Reality like isn't as black and white as fiction."

"So, what you're saying is none of you can forgive Ryan?" Kelsi asked for clarification.

There were nods as Taylor said, "Are you saying you do forgive him?" Kelsi nodded her head. "How could you!"

"I could because I realized how wrong I was; how wrong we all are, and I'm not the only one who has."

"What do you mean? It seems to you are the only one who has forgiven this bozo."

"I've forgiven him, too, Troy," admitted Jason. Meanwhile, Chad was dreading what might happen next. He was probably about to get on the bad side of his wife and best friend.

"Well, then you two are the only ones!" stated Taylor.

"Actually, there is one more person."

"Who?" Troy, Gabriella and Taylor asked simultaneously.

"I agree with Jason and Kelsi," Chad finally spoke. He was met with surprised, yet angry, glares from his wife and friends. "I wasn't sure whether to forgive him or not, but after talking to Taylor, and I'm sorry, but after realizing how dumb this grudge sounded, I had no choice but to take Ryan's side in this."

"I can not believe this!" shouted Taylor. As Troy helped Gabriella out of her chair, Taylor stormed into the house and up the stairs.

Troy slowly approached Chad with a look of sadness on his face. "Chad, I thought I could count on you to always be on my side." He grabbed Gabriella's hand, and they walked out the gate.

"I'm sorry, Chad. I didn't mean to cause this much trouble," said a guilty Ryan.

"Don't worry about it, Man. This will blow over eventually. Knowing that I'm on the right side of this disagreement makes feel better."

"We're all going to go so you can try to fix things with Taylor."

"Thanks, Kelsi." She smiled a small smile that was returned with an equally small smile.

As Chad entered the house to deal with the wrath of his wife, Ryan, Kelsi and Jason had left.


	14. Aftermath

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical, High School Musical 2, or High School Musical 3: Senior Year.**

_**A/N: **__According to Fanfiction, the last time I updated this story was October 12, 2008. That is a little more than three years. I am really sorry about that. My only excuse is that my university studies and campus ministry kept me busy. In my profile, it says I do not like to keep things unfinished. I want to keep my word. Because I made you all wait so long, I decided to finish my story in rough draft and post everything the same day instead of one chapter a week. I would not want to keep you all waiting another two years. Well, I hope you enjoy the conclusion of this story._

**Chapter 14: Aftermath**__

Troy was fuming. He felt betrayed. He didn't say a word on the way home. Gabriella seemed to notice his mood, so she, too, said nothing. The care was filled with a palpable, uncomfortable tension. He helped his wife out of the car and into the house without a word. Troy immediately stalked off to the garage, his "man space," leaving Gabriella alone in their small foyer.

Troy didn't know with whom he was more upset: Ryan for what he did and daring to come back, or Chad for siding with him. He picked up a wrench from his workbench and threw it at the wall across from it…He was definitely most angry at Chad. Troy picked up the wrench and inspected the damage. He'd have to repair that hole.

Gabriella popped her head in tentatively, knowing Troy was in a foul mood. "Hey, that bang scared me. Are you okay?"

Troy tried his best to sound pleasant, but failed miserable. "I'm fine. I just threw a wrench at the wall. Sorry I scared you."

"Okay, then." Gabriella didn't know what else to say, so she left, closing the door, leaving Troy to his thoughts.

Sharpay hadn't stopped crying since leaving the barbeque. She and Zeke were now in her bedroom. Zeke was holding her as she cried, soiling his shirt. She wanted to forgive her brother. As angry as she was with him, he was her twin, and she missed him deeply. Despite these feelings, she was stubborn, and it was hard to forgive him. He left once, and he might leave again. How could she bring herself to trust him again? As she wrestled with these thoughts, it felt as if her heart was breaking again. She remembered how much it hurt the first time he left, and she felt a similar emotion now. Sharpay knew if she couldn't bring herself to forgive him, then it would be like losing him again. The only difference was this time it would be her own fault. Sharpay cried harder, and soon she cried herself to sleep.

Zeke was worried. Usually, Sharpay was strong, fighting for what she wanted. In high school, that sometimes meant hurting people if necessary. He'd never seen her look so broken. He could only hope she'd talk about it when she woke up.

"Taylor, please let me in?" Chad pleaded. She had locked him out of their bedroom.

"No!"

"Can't we talk about this?"

"No!"

"You have to open this door sometime. I'm gonna want to sleep."

Chad heard movement and thought Taylor was finally going to let him in the room. He heard the door unlock and the knob turn. He backed just a little from the door. Then something flew into his face. He caught a brief look at Taylor's infuriated face. She quickly closed and locked the door again.

"There's your pillow," she yelled angrily through the door. "You can grab a blanket from the hallway closet!"

Chad did as he was told, and he headed to the living room. He'd have to wait until tomorrow when Taylor, hopefully, wouldn't be as angry. Unfortunately, he had trouble sleeping that night because he was worrying so much about his relationships with Taylor and Troy. He could probably fix things with Taylor. He wasn't so sure he could with Troy.

Sharpay woke up the next morning in Zeke's arms. She was thankful he was there to comfort her last night. She reached to kiss him, and he stirred, causing the desired effect.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Staying with me last night."

"Anytime." There was silence for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Sharpay was a bit confused.

"For those years I wasn't there for you."

She sat up and he followed her lead. "You know I've gotten past that. Otherwise, you would not be allowed in this house."

"Still, it can't be easy for you to trust me again."

"You would think it'd be harder, wouldn't you?" Sharpay thought for a moment. "That reminds me of what I was thinking about last night as I was crying."

"You were thinking through all that!" She gave him a look, and Zeke stopped his joking and prepared to listen.

She told him how she realized her main issue with her brother was trust. She didn't know if she could trust him after abandoning her; that's why it was hard to forgive.

"But I've forgiven you, and everyone else, for abandoning me, and the trust is definitely being rebuilt."

"So, what are you saying?" Zeke asked when it seemed Sharpay was through.

"I'm saying I want to have a chat, a real conversation, with my brother."

"Are you sure?"

"I am absolutely positive." She paused for a second. "I don't know how to reach him. Can you get a hold of Kelsi, and set up the meeting through her?"

"If you're certain it's what you want."

She kissed him lightly, loving that he cared about her so much. "I'm certain."

"Okay, I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you." She kissed him again. "I'm going to shower."

She got off the bed and went into her bathroom. When she got out, Zeke was getting ready. He'd been staying there so often lately, some of his things had begun to accumulate.

"We're meeting them in about an hour," he said.


	15. The Meeting

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical, High School Musical 2, or High School Musical 3: Senior Year.**

_**A/N:**__ My author's note in the last chapter got a little long, so I chose to say this before chapter15. Because I've taken so long to update, I don't expect any reviews…I'll welcome them, but I won't expect them. To be honest, I never really wrote for the reviews anyway. I just wrote and posted to have an outlet for the thoughts that occupy my imagination. Thanks, and enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 15: The Meeting**

Sharpay had her arm laced through Zeke's as they approached the small café. They were running a little late for the meeting Zeke had arranged through Kelsi that would allow Sharpay to have a conversation with Ryan. Zeke figured an hour just wasn't enough time for Sharpay to get ready. She let him think that because it would have been true most days. Today, however, she was just stalling due to the incredible nerves that had built in her stomach when the meeting she had asked for was official.

Ryan and Kelsi had arrived early. He was anxious to finally talk to his twin. He was nervous, of course, but hearing that this meeting was what _Sharpay_ wanted gave him so much hope that he all but forgot about his nerves. As the time passed by, and because Sharpay and Zeke were running late, the hope turned into fear. "_What if she changed her mind and isn't coming?_" he thought. He felt overwhelming relief when the door opened, and the expected pair finally walked into the café.

They sat down at the table Kelsi and Ryan had already claimed. The brother and sister sat across from each other, their eyes remaining connected. There were several moments of silence until Sharpay spoke.

"Ryan, I think I understand from what you told us yesterday why you did what you did…maybe, but you have to understand something, too. All these years, I've felt abandoned, not just by you, but by everybody." She paused, trying to keep the tears that had formed in check.

"Sharpay," Zeke began, rubbing her arm that was resting on the table in an effort to comfort her. "Are you doing alright, sweetheart?" She looked at him, giving him a smile that told him everything he needed to know, and it was one that thanked him for his support. She looked back at Ryan and continued.

"You are my _twin_ brother, though. You should have stayed. I kept telling myself that family should have been a stronger bond than friendship. I told myself, since we were twins, it should have been double strong, but you left. It felt like you cut all ties, and it felt like you didn't want me anymore." Here the tears took over. "I want to forgive you, I want to retie everything, but how do I know you won't sever them again? How do I know I can trust you?"

Ryan had tears streaming down his face, too, by this time. He had never realized exactly how much he had hurt her with his decisions. How was he supposed to answer her questions? He had to at least try, so he said:

"I guess you can't know, not for sure, not right away. I do intend to stay, whether I'm wanted or not. I promise you I'm not leaving, but I think the only way for me to prove that, for you to believe me, is just to do what I say I will. I am so deeply sorry for leaving you. I've felt all these years that I had lost a part of myself. Now, I think I've _found_ it again, but something inside is telling me it will take hard work to _have_ it again. I don't expect you to trust me again right away…how could I? However, I do intend to work harder than I've ever worked to regain the connection that meant, still means, the most to me in the world."

Not one set of eyes at their table was dry. They were feeling grateful that the café had no other customers right now. They must have been making it uncomfortable enough for the few employees behind the counter.

"I hope you really mean that," Sharpay said through the ragged breathing one gets after crying.

"I do," managed Ryan.

"Good," and Sharpay smiled a small smile at her brother, which he returned. The four sat a while longer, finally ordering drinks, and making small talk before heading out.

As they stood in awkward silence outside, wondering how to say goodbye, Sharpay pulled away from Zeke, who had her arm again, and hugged her brother. Ryan was shocked by the gesture for a second, but he soon hugged back. It felt so natural to both of them that, in that moment, they knew, though it would take time, their relationship would eventually heal completely.

"Bye" Sharpay said as they pulled away, both smiling."

"Bye," Ryan replied. They each turned around, heading in opposite directions from the café with the friend that had accompanied them.

The noise from Troy's pocket sounded again for what seemed like the thousandth time. Troy was ignoring Chad's calls and messages. He wasn't ready to deal with him yet. He knew he would probably end up fuming all over again, and he felt he needed to calm down for Gabriella's sake.

Troy's phone stopped ringing, and the only sound came from the television the couple was watching distractedly. Then Gabriella's phone started ringing. She leaned forward on the couch, away from Troy's arms, and picked up the phone off the coffee table. She looked at the caller ID as she leaned back into Troy.

"Chad," she whispered. She wondered for a brief second if she should answer or follow Troy's lead. She was angry with him, too, but she could probably hold an actual conversation with the guy. She didn't have time to make a decision. Troy had heard her, and he snatched the phone from her hand, stood up, answered, and stormed to the garage, all in what felt like one movement to Gabriella.

_So much for trying to calm down_, Troy thought to himself. "It's bad enough you have to call me incessantly," he said angrily into the phone as he stormed off, "but you have _no_ right to call Gabriella." _How dare he think he can talk to her after siding with Ryan_, he now thought as he slammed the garage door.


	16. Work This Out

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical, High School Musical 2, or High School Musical 3: Senior Year.**

_**A/N:**____As I was writing this chapter, I didn't realize I had incorporated an HSM 2 song title into the dialogue. It just flowed naturally from my mind through my pen. I don't believe in coincidences, though, and since I had no idea what to title chapter 16, I decided the song title would be a good chapter title, despite how predictable that is._

**Chapter 16: Work This Out**

_I never heard Troy so angry_, Chad thought. "Well, you weren't answering my calls. I thought she might force you to talk to me."

"She wouldn't have forced me. She would have spoken to you herself."

"That would have been okay with me."

"But that is not okay with me," Troy roared. "I don't want you to have any contact with my wife until you come to your senses!"

Chad wanted to speak calmly, but Troy's overreaction was getting to him. "Gabriella's an adult, and she can talk to anyone she wants."

"I will not let her in this case. I am her husband, and it is my job to protect her…and the baby. Right now, I think you're a theat. I don't want her stressing out about all this. It isn't healthy for her or the baby."

"Troy, you're overreacting!"

"I am not!" he barked.

"You know, your anger is probably stressing her out. She doesn't like to see you upset."

"Well, maybe I'd calm down if you would stop calling me!"

"I had to call you. You're my best friend. We need to work this out."

Still fuming, "Are you still taking his side?"

After a short pause, "Yes, it's what's right."

"Then I don't think we can work this out."

Chad felt his heart sink a little. "You don't mean that," he almost whispered.

"I think I do," Troy responded in his calmest tone since answering the phone. "I can't be the friend of someone who could do this to Gabriella. A friend wouldn't do something that would hurt me."

"I really don't think I'm hurting either of you. I know I'm not _trying_ to do that."

"Whether you're trying or not, you are hurting us, and you seem unwilling to take our side, to stick with us. You're siding with him over your best friends."

"I have to do what I think is right, Troy."

"So do I, Chad."

A pause, "So, where does that leave us?"

Another pause, "I can't hang around you when you're not acting like a friend…Bye, Chad." He hung up before Chad could reply.

Taylor was still in her room. She only came out when she had to_, _like when she needed breakfast. She'd get what she wanted, and go straight back to her room. She didn't even eat in the kitchen. Chad tried to talk to her once, but she shot him a look that said, _"Don't mess with me right now." _He had seemed preoccupied with his phone at the time, and he hadn't bothered her since. She smiled a little when she realized he had understood her. He had learned when to give her space and when to push her.

Taylor sighed. She loved her fiancé. She'd have to forgive him soon. Having all the time alone made her realize a few things. She was now more upset with herself, but she was upset for being wrong. She couldn't stand admitting that she had been wrong. It wasn't in her nature.

She finally decided to go find Chad. She hadn't seen him the last few times she was out of the room. Taylor assumed it was to give her space, but he seemed to have completely disappeared. She went to the front window and saw his car in the driveway.

"Maybe he went for a walk," she said softly. She headed back upstairs, and as she passed Zeke's room, she thought she heard a sound. She hadn't seen his car and assumed he was still with Sharpay, but maybe Chad took it for some reason. She knocked. There was no answer, just another sound like she heard a second ago. She slowly opened the door, just enough to pop in her head. She saw Chad face down on Zeke's bed. Taylor was instantly worried.

She hastened to the side of the bed, sat down, rubbed his back soothingly, and said in a soft voice, "Chad?"

He looked up at her, with silent tears running down his cheek. He quickly put his head back into the pillows. Now, Taylor was really worried. The last time she saw him like this, his grandmother had died. She lied down next to him, wrapped him in her arms, and let him cry until he was ready to talk.

Chad cried a few tears of relief when Taylor did what she did, happy to feel that she wasn't as angry anymore. Then he went back to crying those quiet tears of pain over the loss of his friend.

When he was cried out, he sat up slowly, and pulled Taylor into _his_ embrace. He kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek there. "I'm so glad you're still here, Taylor."

"Where would I go?" she wondered confused.

"I don't know, but you were so angry. I thought you might leave me, too."

"Chad, no matter how angry I get, I will never leave." She looked into his eyes. "I promise. I love you too much." She kissed him. She then let him put his head back on her own. They were quiet again and Taylor was thinking over their brief conversation when something struck her.

"What did you mean when you said, '…leave me, _too_.' Who else left you, Chad?"

"Troy," he managed to get out. "I finally got a hold of him this morning. He basically said we couldn't be friends anymore."

"That's ridiculous. There must be some mistake. You two have known each other for far too long to let this stupid think with Ryan come between you."

"You didn't hear him on the phone. I've never heard him so angry." Chad then told Taylor all about his conversation with Troy.

"If he really said that, then it is one of the dumbest things I've ever known him to say. This thing with Ryan is completely juvenile, and I am ashamed to have held this grudge." She crossed her arms and leaned against the headboard as she said this.

Chad instantly missed the contact, so he pulled her back into his arms. "Did I hear right? Did you just admit to being wrong?" Chad smiled.

Taylor could hear the smile in his voice and was glad. "Yes, but don't get used to it, and you had better not mock me for it, now or later."

"Your secret is safe with me." He kissed her head again.

"It had better be. Now, about this Troy thing…he didn't say _I_ couldn't talk to her. Maybe I should set up a lunch date with _my_ best friend tomorrow to try to talk some sense into her."

"I pray that will work, but it's not something I can count on. She's too deeply involved, and she's going to stick with Troy."

"I can tell her what I realized when I was alone and convince her I'm right. Then maybe it will be Troy who sticks with Gabriella, and you can have your friend back."

"I still think it's a long shot, but any shot is worth taking."

"I'll call her tomorrow, then."

"Sounds like a plan, but first, let's get out of Zeke's room before he catches us here. You know how he is."

"Right, let's go." They both got off the bed and headed downstairs for some dinner.


	17. A Complete Falling Out

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical, High School Musical 2, or High School Musical 3: Senior Year.**

**Chapter 17: A Complete Falling Out**

Taylor was on her way to meet Gabriella for lunch, just as she had promised. She was really hoping to get through to Gabriella for Chad's sake.

Gabriella was seated at an outdoor table, waiting for her best friend. She was worried about Troy. He had come back from his phone call with Chad pretending like nothing was wrong, but Gabriella had seen right through him. She had repeatedly asked him what was bothering him. His reply was always something like, _"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."_ She was hoping Taylor could tell her what had happened.

"Hey, Gabriella," Taylor said coming up from behind. "How are you?"

"I could be better," she told her friend as Taylor sat down. "I'm worried about Troy."

"Yeah, and I'm worried about Chad."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"You mean Troy didn't tell you?"

"All he says is he's fine and that I shouldn't worry; that worrying isn't good for the baby."

"Well, I think you can worry, but don't stress yourself out."

"Taylor, what happened?" she asked impatiently.

Taylor told Gabriella what Chad had told her. "So now Chad thinks Troy has given up on their friendship."

"That would explain Troy's recent behavior. He must be really hurting having had to break up a life-long friendship." Gabriella's heart was breaking for her husband.

"I think there is a way to fix this."

"How are you going to get Chad to change his mind? From what you told me, he's pretty set in his decision…and even if he apologizes to Troy, I think they will have to rebuild the trust to get back to the relationship they had."

"I agree with you on that last part, but I think it's Troy who needs to apologize to Chad."

Gabriella was confused. Why would Taylor think that the person who was right should apologize to the person who was wrong? "I'm trying to understand what you're saying, Taylor, but I think we're on different trains. Can you explain?"

"Hey, ladies," Sharpay said as she walked up.

"Sharpay," they said in greeting. Then Gabriella saw who was accompanying her.

"Sharpay, what's he doing here?" she asked, pointing to Ryan.

She turned to look where the finger was pointed, then turned back. "Oh, Zeke and I decided to confront him yesterday, and we chose to give Ryan a second chance. We're actually on a walk right now to get to know each other again." She smiled back at him.

"You're on his side now, too?"

Sharpay's smile faltered. "It can't be that much of a surprise. He's my brother."

"I don't know…I guess." Gabriella spoke rather coldly. As she turned her head away from Sharpay she said in the same tone. "Taylor and I were actually having a conversation, so…"

Sharpay stared at Gabriella for a moment, and then answered in her own cold, Sharpay voice, edged with pain, "I didn't know you were capable of acting this way Gabriella, but we'll leave if you want." They moved to leave.

"Wait," Taylor stopped them.

_"They're going to get it now," _Gabriella thought. _"Taylor is one who speaks her mind, regardless."_ What happened next stunned Gabriella.

"Ryan, I just want to tell you that I've done a lot of thinking, and I've come to a conclusion….I don't like to admit I'm wrong."

A smile tentatively reappeared on Sharpay's face. Gabriella stared at Taylor. It felt like she couldn't move. Had her best friend just apologized to the enemy in her unique Taylor way?

"Um…thanks?" Ryan hadn't understood the statement.

Sharpay hugged her. "Thanks, Taylor!" She pulled back from Taylor and saw the confused expression on Ryan's face. "She just told us she's willing to give you a second chance, too!"

"Really?" Ryan asked with a smile. Taylor answered with both a small smile and not. She was keeping an eye on Gabriella and the expression on her face. "Thanks, Taylor!" He said again in understanding.

Before it could get more awkward, Sharpay said, "Let's go Ryan. We've been out a while. We'll see you later, Taylor." They walked away.

Taylor turned back to her friend. "Say something, Gabriella."

"Was Sharpay right about what you said? Did I really hear you right? Are you on their side now?"

"Yes. Like I said, I did a lot of thinking." Taylor dove into her story. She began with her alone time, and she concluded just before her conversation with Chad. "I've already told you about that conversation. So how are we going to make Troy see reason?"

Gabriella's straight face had not changed since Taylor had begun talking, and it remained the same as she answered. "Troy has already seen reason," she began in the same tone in which she had spoken to Sharpay. "I'm afraid _yo_u have lost sight of reason. I agree with my husband. I must stick with him. I suppose you will have a husband soon, and you need to stick with him."

Taylor was scared. She had never seen Gabriella act this way. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I will follow Troy's lead by avoiding the people I thought were friends, but have only recently proved otherwise." As she rose, "Please, tell Chad to keep away from me at school unless it regards our jobs. Also, please tell everyone who should know that Troy and I will no longer be around." As she left, she heard Taylor get up and say:

"Gabriella, wait, you're blowing this out of proportion…Gabriella, come back!" She heard Taylor call her name one more time before she was out of earshot.

Taylor sunk back into her chair when Gabriella had disappeared. She wanted to cry. She never expected to lose her best friend, too.


	18. 7 Months Later

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical, High School Musical 2, or High School Musical 3: Senior Year.**

_**A/N:**__ I just wanted to prepare you all for this chapter. It's all narration, summing up the feelings of the characters since the last chapter. There is no dialogue. I don't think that was my goal, but it is what happened. I hope it isn't too difficult to get through._

**Chapter 18: 7 Months Later**

They say time heals all wounds. Maybe that's true most times, but living in a small town, you're bound to run into the cause (or causes) of your pain. It was especially difficult for Chad and Gabriella who worked at the same school.

Chad had respected Gabriella's wish to keep their relationship strictly professional, but that, he thought, was worse than anything else. All he wanted to do was ask about Troy. The other teachers noticed the change, too, pestering both for information, but that didn't last long. The only good the other teachers provided was a source Chad could use as information for Taylor. She always wanted updates on how Gabriella and the baby were doing.

Even outside of school, Gabriella and Troy would run into their former friends. If alone, Troy would pretend he didn't see them, and he would quickly take off in another direction. Gabriella never approached anyone, but she never stopped anyone from approaching her. If they tried to have a conversation, she was polite, but never friendly, and she would never stop doing what she was doing, giving the other person as little attention as possible.

Gabriella's behavior was more hurtful than Troy's. Ignoring and avoiding made the others feel like he was affected by everything. Gabriella made it seem as though she just didn't care, that it didn't matter that they were no longer a close group because she never really valued their friendships. What they didn't see was how Gabriella acted at home.

Sure, she pretended that none of this bothered her when the others saw her, but it was torturing her every other moment of the day. The constant moving she had to endure as a child caused her to put up walls that weren't easily let down. She used to let people in much more easily, but then her heart would break every time she had to leave because the relationships she had formed would just dissolve. This made her feel alone, unwanted, and abandoned. She had finally allowed people to get to know her again, and those people had been friends she thought she could count on…now it all seemed to have disappeared in the blink of an eye. She had to wonder if they were truly being her friends, or if they had only pretended; she had to wonder if they had only acted like her friends because she was with Troy.

Troy was hurting just as much, if not more. He felt all his friends had betrayed him, and Chad's betrayal hurt the most because they had practically been inseparable for most of their lives. He and Gabriella had each other left, and they had the hope that came with expecting a baby in about a month. Sometimes, Troy felt that Gabriella's pain was the worst pain for him. It was his job to protect her, so to get her mind off of all the drama he threw himself and her into planning for the baby…getting a nursery ready, shopping for baby essentials, shopping for baby non-essentials, discussing baby names, and anything else he could think to do. It helped them both a little to distract themselves.

Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and the others continued to meet regularly, including Ryan in everything. Everyone was really trying to give him the second chance they had promised, and he didn't disappoint them. Everything was almost to the point they had been before stupid teenage mistakes were made. The only differences were that they now had some maturity that came with years, and there was a hole in their circle of friends. Nothing could be the same without Troy and Gabriella. Everyone contributed something unique, and no matter who was missing, the loss of that uniqueness was felt. There was no getting over it, and there would be no getting over it unless they could mend the tear that was created. For now, all they could do was go about their lives as normally as possible. It was not an easy thing to do, especially with a wedding to plan.

Taylor did her best to plan with Chad and her mother, but the couple found it hard to make certain decisions. Months ago, it would have been easy to pick the matron of honor and best man. Now, it wasn't so easy. They were stuck between a rock and a hard place. How could they get married without Troy and Gabriella? After years of friendship, they should have places of honor in the wedding party, but could they (Taylor and Chad) call off their wedding temporarily because they had broken up with their best friends? They decided they had to do their best to move ahead with their plans.

It was around this time that Sharpay was also feeling the disappointment in planning, although, this was because she couldn't. Ever since she heard that Gabriella was pregnant, she had looked forward to throwing her friend a baby shower when the time came. She had heard from Chad that some of the other teachers had thrown her a shower, and that saddened her because she knew she couldn't, not with the way things currently were. Taylor had given Chad a gift to sneak into the shower, but of course, no one knew how the gift had been received by Gabriella.

Gabriella knew at once who had given her the gift. She couldn't bring herself to reject it, but she couldn't show it to Troy either. Instead, she put it in a box in the garage that held other reminders with which she couldn't yet part.

They all had spent these last seven months in their various struggles, disappointments, and heartaches, just trying to live their lives as best they could. Ryan had been reinstated into the group with open arms by everyone except Troy and Gabriella. If any progress toward forgiving Ryan had been made by the couple, no one knew, so it had to be assumed that not much could be done right now to "fall back in," but no one had any clue about how it could be done, anyway.

Life, however, is full of big and small moments/events that many brush off as only coincidences. Few know that if one looks deeply into those moments, a reason for their occurrence can be found. Little did our characters know, one of these larger events was about to happen in their lives; one that, in the long run, would turn out to be better than they could have expected.


	19. And So it Begins

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical, High School Musical 2, High School Musical 3: Senior Year, ER, or Desperate Housewives.**

_**A/N:**__ The shooting in the supermarket idea comes from a combination of ER, Desperate Housewives, and I think one other program I can't remember right now. I don't own any of them either._

**Chapter 19: And So it Begins**

Almost a week later…

"So, Ryan, Sharpay tells us you became quite the cook during your time away," said Taylor while the group was sitting down to dinner at her and Chad's place.

Ryan gave Sharpay a look, blushed a little, and said, "I'm no Zeke, but I guess I did pick up a few things."

Sharpay added, "Zeke is the best pastry chef around, and no one can compete with him there, but he's not a dinner chef. Ryan made us one of the best meals I've ever eaten." Zeke nodded in agreement. Ryan blushed again.

"Well, I believe it's time we let Ryan host our weekly get-together," suggested Kelsi. "And you have to make us one of these amazing meals."

"I don't know you guys," replied Ryan.

"Come on, Ryan. There's nothing to fear when you're cooking for your friends," spoke Chad.

Ryan smiled at the word "friends." He looked around the table, and he remembered how lucky he was to be here again. "Okay, you all convinced me. Next week, I'm cooking." Everyone smiled and went back to their meals.

"Troy, we have nothing to eat," Gabriella complained as she returned from the kitchen. Troy was sitting, watching a baseball game in the living room. He quickly glanced at his wife, standing in the threshold, hands on her hips, and a little pout on her lips.

"What do you mean, "We have nothing to eat?" I went grocery shopping two days ago."

"We have no apple juice, apple sauce, apple cider, or regular apples. Oh, and we have no ice cream or hot sauce."

He looked up a little shocked. "Are you telling me you ate all that already?"

She nodded, "Yeah, you didn't buy enough."

"I bought twice the amount I normally do."

"Well, there isn't much else for me to do when you're at work, and I'm here alone." Gabriella had just begun her maternity leave.

"Okay, so is there anything else I can make you?" he asked as he stood up and faced her. "I think I have what I need to make pasta, or maybe a chicken meal."

She wrinkled her nose up at both suggestions. "No, I want apples…and ice cream and hot sauce."

"Alright, fine, I'll go pick up some more after the game."

"You don't have to go."

"Of course I do; my family is hungry."

"Yeah, but your family is hungry now, not after the game. You stay here and watch while I run out to the store."

"Sweetie, just wait until I can go," he said as he put a hand on each of her arms. "I don't want you overdoing anything."

"Troy, it's sweet of you to worry…sometimes annoying, but mostly sweet. I won't be doing anything that I can't handle. I'm going to drive the few minutes to the store, get what I want, and drive the few minutes back. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Troy, I am."

"Okay," he said before giving her a soft kiss. "Take your cell in case of an emergency, and be safe."

"Yes, Dad," she joked as she grabbed her phone, keys and purse.

"Very funny..." He gave her another soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Troy." She walked out the door. Troy watched until she disappeared from view, then he returned to the living room couch to continue watching the game.

Gabriella was in the Mexican aisle looking for her favorite hot sauce when Ryan came around the corner. He had decided to prepare a meal with Mexican flavors for his friends. Gabriella turned her head at the sound of the cart, but she turned her head back when she saw him. Ryan saw her reaction. He decided that if she didn't want to talk to him, he wouldn't force her, so he just continued his shopping.

It didn't take much longer for Gabriella to find what she was looking for. She grabbed a few bottles of the hot sauce, and then proceeded down the aisle, past Ryan, toward the checkout side of the small market. She was turning toward the produce section for her apples when she heard a loud bang. She recognized that sound…someone in the store had just fired a gun.

She saw the person with the gun come around a corner. "Everyone, get down!" the shooter yelled. Gabriella got down as told, even though it caused her a little pain.

Ryan also heard the shot and the orders. He got down, but he crawled toward Gabriella. He was not about to leave his pregnant friend alone whether she considered him a friend or not. "Gabriella," he whispered. She jumped. "Sorry. Are you alright?"

"I think so," she whispered back.

"No talking," shouted the shooter, and she proceeded to the nearest cash register for the money.

Fear was evident on Gabriella's face. Ryan was also scared, but he tried not to show it for her sake. Then he saw her jerk. Her hand went to her stomach, and her face was scrunched in pain.

Ryan risked another whisper. "Gabriella, are you okay?"

He heard her say in a low voice to herself, "Oh, no! No, no, no! Not now!"

That's when they both noticed the small puddle on the floor, and Gabriella's damp clothes. In her fear after the gunshot, Gabriella hadn't noticed that her water had broken.

"Gabriella, are you in labor?" She nodded in response to Ryan's question, grimacing through the pain. She didn't dare make a sound, for fear of the woman with the gun, and that took all the strength she had.

Ryan grabbed her shoulders to try to comfort her in any way possible. He wanted to help her through this, but he didn't know where to start.


	20. Labor

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical, High School Musical 2, or High School Musical 3: Senior Year.**

_**A/N:**__ (It's really long and perhaps unnecessary information, so feel free to skip ahead.)_

_My original thought when I started this story was to have Ryan deliver Gabriella's twins in an elevator. Somewhere during my writing years ago, I realized that storyline is everywhere…in other fanfiction stories, in my soap opera. As I was writing chapter 8, I came up with this scenario, and even if this, too, is overdone, I still like it much better. _

_My notes for this chapter are in the margins of the first page of my chapter 8 rough draft. I haven't thrown that page away because of that very reason. Every time I moved in or out of my college dorm rooms, I would see it again, apparently not reading it, but I'd think to myself that I had to finish this story for all of you. Well, I've been out of college for a year and a half now, and I hadn't seen it in a while. Therefore, I had to come up with another ending even though I was happy with the one in the margins. I did come up with an ending. _

_A few months ago, my brother and I switched rooms. I found my notes. I'm not sure I read them then, either, but as I started this chapter, I did read them. It turns out that the ending I came up with in my notes was the same as the ending I had without my notes. I don't believe in coincidences, so I know this was the ending that was meant to be. Enjoy! _

**Chapter 20: Labor**

Gabriella had been in labor for nearly half an hour. She had managed the entire time to only grimace through the pain while squeezing the hand Ryan had given her. Ryan also managed to only grimace through his pain. Both knew that they couldn't keep it up much longer; Gabriella's pain would soon be too much.

The shooter had finished getting her money fifteen minutes ago, but someone had alerted the police, who claimed they surrounded the place. Now, they were all hostages while the shooter tried to figure out her next move.

Another contraction hit Gabriella. She drew a sharp intake of breath. The shooter had been nearby and had heard Gabriella.

She saw Gabriella's face. "What's going on over there?"

Gabriella was busy squeezing, so Ryan answered, "She's gone into labor. I have to get her to a hospital. Please, let us, let her, go."

"No one goes anywhere," was the response. "Not until I figure out what I'm going to do."

Troy had watched an inning and a half of his game when he finally noticed the time. "Gabriella should have been back a while ago," he thought aloud. He was worried, so he picked up his cell phone to call her.

Gabriella's bag began to ring during another of her contractions. The shooter wasn't too happy about that.

She glared at Gabriella, grabbed the bag, and answered the phone. "Hello?"

Troy knew that wasn't his wife's voice. He was even more worried. "Who is this? Where is Gabriella?"

"Jezebel...and I assume the woman in labor is the Gabriella you're looking for."

"She's in labor?" Troy jumped up. "I'm on my way to the hospital right now."

"You'd be wasting your time. She isn't there."

Troy was heading out the door when those words stopped him. "What do you mean? Where is she?"

"She's at the market, but coming here would also be a waste of your time. The police won't let you inside the store."

"Police? What in the world are you talking about? Why can't I be with my wife?"

"Because I'm holding the people here hostage." The call was ended.

Troy was frozen, letting sink in all this Jezebel person had told him. He snapped out o fit a few seconds later. Troy hurriedly continued to his car and sped as fast as he dared to the market.

Gabriella's contractions were getting closer and closer together…she wouldn't be in labor much longer.

There was an amplified voice from outside. "Jezebel, we understand there is a woman in labor. Let her come out, and we'll be easier on you when we catch you. One of my officers will call into the store to discuss your response to our offer."

A moment later, a phone rang. Jezebel answered it, but neither Gabriella nor Ryan could hear her. Ryan saw tears stream down Gabriella's eyes.

"What's wrong, Gabriella?"

"Troy should be here…and it really hurts."

"Everything will turn out fine."

"You can't kno…" She was cut off by another contraction. This time, she had to voice her pain. "Ryan…there's…no…more…time…left."

For a split second, Ryan was paralyzed. He had no clue what to do, but those thoughts were fleeting. "Okay then, Gabriella, we have no choice." He shouted, "Anyone here know how to deliver a baby?" He looked around and found no affirmative answer.

Then there was a phone in front of his face. Jezebel handed him Gabriella's cell phone. He looked at the phone puzzled, and the feeling grew when it rang.

"It's an EMT. She'll talk you through," informed Jezebel.

Still confused, he said, "Thanks," and he answered the phone.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella held a baby boy in her arms. He had been gently cleaned with baby wipes, free of charge, and wrapped in a soft sweater from one of the other hostages.

Another fifteen minutes later, a rescue unit had made their way to the front of the store, having entered from the loading platforms. They were armed, and Jezebel surrounded. She had no choice but to drop her weapon and surrender.

Soon after Jezebel had been led out, the EMT's came in for Gabriella and the baby. They were wheeled out with Ryan close behind.

All this time, starting just before the amplified voice spoke to Jezebel, Troy had been in the store parking lot, half crazy with worry. Hearing that his new baby boy looked healthy, and that his wife appeared to be doing well, didn't help calm him much. They were still in there with that gun-carrying thief.

When he saw them come out the automatic doors of the store, he finally let out a sigh of relief. He could see them with his own eyes. Then he saw Ryan behind them, and that feeling of relief was gone. He hurried toward them.

"Troy," Gabriella breathed. He kissed her forehead, glared at Ryan, and continued walking with the EMT's to the waiting ambulance.

"Are you doing alright, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Ryan was a big help."

Troy looked up at him briefly. "You can tell me all about it at the hospital, after we have you two checked out."

Gabriella and the baby were lifted into the ambulance, and Troy climbed in after them. When the doors had been shut, Ryan asked the driver to which hospital he was taking them. The driver told him, so Ryan got in his car and followed them.


	21. Last Confrontation

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical, High School Musical 2, or High School Musical 3: Senior Year.**

**Chapter 21: Last Confrontation**

Both Gabriella and the baby had been fully examined and pronounced healthy. They were now in their hospital room, Troy holding his son for the first time.

"What should we name him?" he asked quietly.

"What names do you like best?" she responded in the same soft voice?

"Well, you know we always liked the name William, and I think he looks like one, too."

"Hmm, let me see." Gabriella looked at her son. "You're right. William does suit him. William Ryan Bolton."

Troy smiled down at his son, and then quickly jerked his head to stare at his wife. "What?" he asked shocked.

"Remember, Troy, I told you Ryan was a big help to me in the store."

"I find that hard to believe, Gabriella. The guy is a jerk, and he can't be trusted. I won't name my son after a man like that."

"He's _our_ son, Troy. We decide together."

"Fine, but his middle name still can't be Ryan."

"Stop thinking like a teenager, Troy. Ryan made a mistake years ago. It's time to forgive and move on like the rest."

"He's got _you_ on his side now, too?" Troy's anger was rising, but he kept his voice low to not disturb the baby.

"If by 'his side' you mean the 'right side,' the side everyone else who is important to us in on, then yes, I'm on his side."

"Gabriella, are you forgetting what he did to you?"

"Nothing, Troy…he did nothing to me back then that's worth what we're putting him through now. He made a stupid teenage mistake years ago, but he's grown up, and he has apologized. We've been holding a stupid, beyond stupid, teenage grudge. It's time you grow up, let go of the past, and accept his apology."

"Me? What about you?"

"I already did my growing up, Troy."

"So you've accepted his apology?"

"Yes, but I actually think I owe him one."

"I'll think about it, okay, but do we have to name the baby after Ryan?"

"Troy, I was really scared in that store. That woman had an actual gun, not a toy like Ryan did years ago, but a real gun. Then I realized I had gone into labor, and I grew even more scared. What if there had been a complication?" Tears came to her eyes. "What if the baby had been lost because of that? Ryan held my hand reassuringly through it all. It should have been you doing that, I wish it had been, but it was nice to have a friend there to help me worry a little less."

"Gabriella," Troy said, his voice unsure, obviously still not taking to naming his son after Ryan.

"Troy, Ryan delivered him."

This caught Troy off guard. "What?"

"Ryan delivered our baby boy."

Troy was deep in thought for a long minute. "If you're one-hundred percent sure it's what you want, we can name him William Ryan."

"I'm positive that's his name. Thanks, Troy. Is it my turn to hold him, yet? Troy handed William to her and kissed her softly. The family sat there in silence, Troy thinking everything over.

It hadn't been five minutes when a nurse popped her head into the room. "There's a man at the desk who wants to visit, but he insisted I get your permission first. His name is Ryan."

Gabriella looked hesitantly at Troy. "Tell him he can come in, please," she said.

Ryan entered timidly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great. The baby and I have been given clean bills of health."

"I'm glad." Ryan was now at the foot of her bed.

"Ryan, thanks for your help today." Gabriella looked straight into his eyes while Troy stared at the floor.

"Hey, what are friends for." Ryan's statement sounded almost question-like because he had no idea where he actually stood with the couple.

"I don't know if all my friends would have done what you did. I can't exactly see Sharpay delivering a baby. It would probably be too much of a gross out factor for her."

They both kind of giggled at the statement. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"We named the baby William Ryan Bolton, after the uncle who delivered him."

"Really?" Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"Thank, you." There was a small pause. "Listen, Ryan, I want to apologize for not forgiving you sooner. It was dumb to hold on to that particular grudge."

"I understand why you did."

"Still, I am sorry."

"So am I."

They smiled at each other, and both knew all was forgiven. Ryan glanced over at Troy, and his smile disappeared. Gabriella followed his eyes. She looked back at Ryan sympathetically.

"I guess I should go."

"You don't have to," said Gabriella.

"No, I've got to take off. I never finished my shopping."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Ryan nodded as he headed toward the door. "Bye."

"Bye, Ryan," and he was gone. There was silence again.

Very soon after, Troy announced, "I'm going to go call our parents."

"Alright," said Gabriella as she smiled down at William.

Troy exited and headed toward the elevators. He managed to catch up to Ryan who was still waiting for an elevator to arrive.

"Ryan," Troy called. Ryan looked up at the sound of his name, and he was surprised to see Troy. "I wanted to…thank you for being there for Gabriella. She says you really helped her…and William, too."

"Umm, it was nothing, Troy." Ryan was so shocked at Troy's civility that he was almost speechless.

"It wasn't 'nothing'; it was something. Thank, you." Ryan just nodded, unsure what to say. "Okay, well, I've got to go make calls to William's grandparents." Ryan nodded again. Troy turned to walk away, but turned back. "Will you call the group, and tell them Gabriella had the baby? Tell them we say it's okay to visit."

"Sure."

"Thanks." This time, Troy did walk away to find a place where he could use his phone.


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical, High School Musical 2, or High School Musical 3: Senior Year.**

_**A/N:**__ This is short, but, in my opinion, it's not an actual chapter, it's an epilogue, so it's okay._

**Epilogue**

Things were still awkward between Troy and Ryan, but Troy had come around shortly after William was born and accepted Ryan's apology. Troy even apologized himself, meaning every word he said. Still, there were several years of baggage between them that couldn't be lost overnight. Troy no longer minded that Ryan was around, but all their conversations were short and covered safe topics such as the weather or William.

Ryan finally got around to making that group dinner he had promised. The joy overflowed from everyone that evening because Troy and Gabriella were back. Bringing baby Willy with them had added to the jubilation.

It was that night that Troy and Gabriella agreed to be Best Man and Matron of Honor for Chad and Taylor. They even decided that Willy would be the ring bearer.

Sharpay was elated because she finally got to throw her party for Gabriella. Instead of it being a baby shower, though, it was a "Welcome to the World Baby William" party.

Right now, their screen play was in the beginning stages, so Kelsi and Jason were the busiest with the project, but the rest were excited to jump in when the time came. Ryan took right away to the idea of doing the choreography, and he immediately accepted the offer to act in the movie alongside Sharpay. Though neither of the two had performed in years, it was obvious they were naturals; neither had lost a step, especially with the other nearby.

Troy and Gabriella returned home from another weekly dinner nearly a year later with a sleeping one year old resting his head on Troy's shoulder. They quietly put Willy in his crib and watched him sleep for a moment. Then they softly walked out of his room into the living room where they plopped onto the couch. There was another quiet, peaceful moment. Gabriella sighed contentedly.

"What's on your mind?" asked her husband.

"Everything, right here, right now, with you, seems right with the world."

"That's quite a thought."

"It's amazing, really. I have a lot of homework to correct, I haven't done my lesson plans yet, the laundry has piled up…I'm not sure you have a clean shirt for tomorrow…the fridge is practically empty, and the house could really use some dusting, but I'm just not worried about any of it in this moment."

"It is nice to have some peace after all that's happened: the drama with Ryan, Willy's birth, Chad and Taylor's wedding, those two planning for their baby…"

Gabriella interrupted. "Willy teething, crawling, walking, talking, getting sick, turning one…"

"Sharpay and Zeke planning a wedding, Jason and Kelsi getting married next Saturday…"

"Your tux needs to be picked up."

"All these things that have happened, and the things coming up, just don't seem to exist right now."

"Exactly."

They sat in silence once again. Gabriella's head rested on Troy's chest, their arms wrapped around each other. Gabriella gave another contented sight. They weren't sure how long they had sat there, but that didn't matter either.

Gabriella sighed once more, and then she made herself get up. "I'm going to put a load of laundry in the washing machine. Will you please get a couple of rags and the dusting spray? We can dust the living room together while we watch a movie."

As he got up, "Sounds like a plan." He kissed her, and then they went to do their different tasks.

**The End.**

_**A/N:**__ I hope you all enjoyed the story._


End file.
